Entrenamiento o vacaciones?
by Ray3
Summary: los Bladebreakers son enviados a un particular campamento de verano, que pasara?estaran solos?... advertencia no es yaoi, mas de alguien me matara por eso ^^U... dejen review
1. entrenamiento o vacaciones?

Este fic esta creado por mi Ray espero que les guste ya que es el primero que hago, sean compasivos, dejen reviews.

Espero que Bra me disculpe pero aquí Kai tiene pareja, ¿Quién sera? Mejor leanlo. Y creo que a Ana le gustara y Merle-chan me odiara para siempre, ^_^U je je

// \\ pensamientos

- - hablar

" " susurrar

Mayúsculas Gritos

( ) nota del autor

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Entrenamiento o vacaciones??_**

Esta historia comienza cuando los bladebreakers son llevados por el Sr. D a un campamento para mejorar su nivel de combate y estrategia, además de mejorar su estado físico (algo que a algunos del equipo hace bastante falta) y divertirse mucho.

En el bus…

- Vamos Tyson quédate quieto de una vez quieres – Kai

- Bueno pero no te enojes, es que estoy muy emocionado por el campamento – Tyson

- Yo también lo estoy viejo, será genial estar este mes acampando lejos de la ciudad, ¿no lo crees Ray? – Max

- Si será genial "voy a extrañarla" – Ray

- ¿a quien vas a extrañar Ray? – Max

- ¿QUE? PUES A NADIE…. – Ray

- Seguro que va a extrañar a la chica gato, ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Tyson

- Te refieres a Mariah? – Ray

- Si a ella, seguro vas a extrañar sus caricias en estos meses, no Ray? – picadamente Tyson

- ¿PORQUE DICES ESO TYSON? – Ray totalmente rojo

- porque cuando te fuimos a buscar a china hace unos días te vi a ti y a Mariah de lo mas bien juntos en un árbol de tu casa – dijo Tyson codeando a Ray

- ¿QUE VISTE QUE? – Ray aun muy rojo

- ya te dije, seguro la vas a extrañar no? – Tyson

- "si" – Ray

- lo ves, yo lo sabia, era Mariah a la que extrañaras – Tyson triunfante

- déjame en paz Tyson – dijo volteándose Ray

Después de eso el viaje siguió normalmente, Kai seguía pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, Max y Tyson aun riéndose de la confesión de Ray, Kenny continuaba haciendo sus experimentos con Dizzi acerca de cómo mejorar los beyblades y Ray iba mirando por la ventana con una tremenda cara de aburrimiento. Cuando al fin llegaron al lugar El Sr. D les explico como quedarían en las cabañas, que por cierto fue muy raro ya que Max y Ray quedaron en cabañas separados de los demás, también les dijo como les llevarían las provisiones, los tipos de entrenamiento, las pruebas que deberían pasar y todo lo que tuviera que ver con este viaje.

- Alguna duda chicos? – Sr. D

- Si yo tengo una duda – Ray – Porque yo quede con Max en una cabaña para 4 personas y no con Tyson, Kai y Kenny?

- Ah, eso lo sabrán dentro de unas horas – Sr. D – bueno ahora los dejo para que se acostumbren al ambiente de aquí, adiós chicos

- Adiós Sr. Dickinson – Todos

Los Bladebreakers se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas para dejar su equipaje y luego ir a explorar cada uno por su lado. En la cabaña que se encontraba Max y Ray ambos no se explicaban porque habían quedado de esa forma.

- Porque nos habrá dejado así el Sr. D? no lo entiendo Max –

- Ni yo, pero que importa total estamos aquí y eso es lo que cuenta no? –

- Si tienes razón Max – Ray, escucha un ruido extraño– que rayos es ese ruido?

- No lo se, parece un helicóptero – 

Ambos chicos salen corriendo de la cabaña y se encuentran con los otros chicos que miraban el cielo buscando algo.

- también lo escucharon? – Kenny

- si, pero que es? – Ray

- es un helicóptero, pero aun no lo veo – Kai

- AHÍ ESTA – Tyson – VIENE HACIA ACÁ

- Quien será? – Max

Al aterrizar el helicóptero la cara de Max no se pudo colocar con una expresión mas sorprendida ya que su mamá bajaba del vehículo.

- HOLA MAMÁ – Max corrió a abrazar a su mamá – que haces aquí?

- Venimos a este campamento para entrenar, mejorar técnicas de batalla y… - Emily

- Divertirnos viendo las tonterías de Tyson – Michael – jajajaja 

- Oye eso no es gracioso – Tyson enojado

- No te molestes Tyson tu sabes que  a Michael le gusta jugar bromas – Eddie

- Si, tu ya conoces a Michael –  Steve

- Ah ustedes son la compañía que nos insinuó el Sr. D – Max

- Si Max son ellos – Judy

- Ellos? – Max muy extrañando

- Si Max, yo no me puedo quedar, son ordenes del Sr. Dickinson – Judy

- Que lastima mamá – Max

- Max son las ordenes y no puedo negarme – lamentándose Judy

- Bueno mamá no te preocupes de todas maneras será genial compartir este tiempo con los All Stars – Max

- Que bueno que lo tomes así Max – Judy

Llegada la noche ambos equipos se encontraban alrededor de la fogata contando batallas, historias, chistes, anécdotas, etc. En eso Ray se aleja un poco del grupo para ir a caminar por la playa.

- Max tiene mucha suerte, están sus amigos de USA, Tayson es feliz con quien este, Kenny esta con su gran amor Dizzi, Kai aun que este solo siempre esta bien. En cambio yo estoy lejos de mi familia, de mi país, de mis  amigos, de mi "amor" – Ray. De pronto siente que alguien le toca el hombro y salta por el susto – AAAHHH

- Lejos de tu amor? – Lee

- NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME DE ESA MANERA LEE – Ray – que estas haciendo aquí?

- Dirás que estamos haciendo aquí? – Gary

- Al menos deberías aun que sea saludarnos verdad traidor? – Kevin sarcásticamente

- Ah, si, disculpen – Ray – hola chicos que hacen acá?

- Hola Ray – Lee – el Sr. D nos invito y nos trajo para que…

- Entrenáramos, practicáramos… - Gary

- Nos divirtiéramos y la pasáramos bien después de…  - Kevin

- De todo lo que habíamos pasado en el torneo mundial – dijo Mariah abrazando a Ray por la espalda, Ray se sorprende por lo que ella hace, pero luego le devuelve el abrazo con mucho cariño, cosa que el resto de los White Tigers aprovechan para molestarlos. 

- Vamos si no llevan tanto tiempo de no verse – dijo Lee de manera burlona

- Estos dos van a tener que dormir en camas, perdón cabañas separadas para que no se vayan a cambiar durante la noche – burlándose Kevin

- Que acaso no nos pueden dejar en paz? – Muy molesta Mariah

- En realidad? – Lee

- Si – Mariah

- No – dijo Lee antes de salir corriendo al campamento junto con Gary y Kevin para que Mariah no les fuera a rasguñar o a matar

Ray tuvo que sostener a Mariah por la cintura (pobre tener que hacer esas cosas por sus amigos, que tortura) para evitar que Mariah matara a Lee. Luego de eso Mariah se calmo, Ray la tomo d la mano y así se fueron al campamento.

En el campamento…

- Uf!! Al fin llegamos – dijo un aliviado Kevin

- Si por poco y nos quedamos sin cabezas – Lee

- Ray debe haber agarrado a Mariah para que no nos matara – Gary

- Oigan que hacen los White Tigers acá? – dijo un sorprendido Max

- Solo huir de una gata acecina – Lee

- De Mariah? – Kenny

- Si, si no fuera por Ray ya estaríamos muertos – Gary

- Porque? Que tiene que ver Ray en que a ustedes casi los matara Mariah? – Emily

- Es que vimos a Ray en la playa y me acerque a el, lo escuche decir algo de su amor y le toque el hombro para saludarlo – explicaba Lee – luego hablamos un poco y como Mariah estaba mas atrás que nosotros ella para saludarlo lo abrazo por la espalda y luego Ray le devolvió el abrazo y nosotros los molestamos, por esa razón tuvimos que salir corriendo para que Mariah no nos matara 

- Lo mas probable es que la haya detenido para que nos dejara – explico Gary

- Ah ya veo – Kai

En ese momento llegan Ray con Mariah tomados de la mano, pero nadie se había percatado por lo cual se hicieron los tontos y se fueron a la cabaña en la que Ray se quedaba, allí estuvieron conversando, riendo, y compartiendo. Mientras tanto Max, Tyson, Kevin y Kenny les dedicaban una muy mala dramatización de la película matrix al resto de sus amigos, hasta que se hizo muy tarde y se veían nubes acercarse al campamento así que decidieron ir a las cabañas correspondientes pero un cambio de último minuto ya que Kai quería dormir bien y no lo podría hacer con Tyson en la misma cabaña, así que cambio lugar con Max. Al final las cabañas quedaron de la siguiente forma: Michael, Steve, Max y Gary en una, Ray, Kai, Mariah y Emily en otra y finalmente Tyson, Eddie, Kenny, Lee y Kevin en la última. Mariah se quedo con Ray porque esa noche había tormenta y a ella le aterrorizan los rayos y truenos, además nadie los iba a molestar o delatar en algún caso dado. Durante la noche…

- oye Max porque estas tu aquí? – Steve

- es que Kai me quería cambiar de lugar y lo hice, luego le cambie de lugar a Kevin porque el quería estar con Lee – Max – así quede aquí

- ah, ya veo – Steve

- porque no mejor jugamos a algo? – Michael

- de acuerdo – Gary – pero a que?

- Cartas, Carioca? – Max

- Buena idea – Michael – yo reparto, Steve trae las provisiones por favor

- De acuerdo – Steve

Así siguieron por casi toda la noche. En otra cabaña…

- Déjenme dormir de una vez por todas quieren? – Kenny

- Ya bueno – Lee – en otra ocasión terminamos de jugar a la pieza oscura, ahora a dormir

- De acuerdo Lee – Tyson – pero la próxima pillas tu

- Porque? – Lee

- Porque tu estas parando el juego – Tyson

- Fue Kenny el que lo paro no yo – Lee

- Si Lee tiene razón – Kevin – Kenny paro el juego

- Ya bueno – Eddie – entonces Kenny pilla a la próxima

- QUE?? – Kenny – porque si solo lo único que quiero es dormir

- Lo siento jefe ellos tienen razón, mañana pillaras tu – Tyson

- Ni modo, si así me dejaran dormir hoy – dijo un resignado Kenny – bueno ustedes ganan pero ahora a dormir ya?

- Bueno – Eddie – buenas noches chicos

Y en otra cabaña…

- Ray ya te has mejorado del accidente en el torneo? – Emily

- Si, ya estoy mucho mejor – Ray 

- Además después del torneo Ray siguió con el entrenamiento que hacemos los White Tigers – Mariah – eso quiere decir que se encuentra mejor que nunca

- Porque? Acaso es muy duro ese entrenamiento? – Kai

- Muy duro – explica Ray – incluye de todo, entrenamiento físico y psicológico, además de una dieta muy estricta y gran autocontrol

- Eso quiere decir que si no hubieses tenido nunca ese entrenamiento, jamás hubieses ganado en Rusia, verdad? - Kai 

- A si es Kai – Ray 

- Ah, les quiero decir algo a ti y a Mariah – Kai

- Que es? – Ray

- Yo se en la situación que están ustedes dos así que no se pueden hacer los tontos conmigo – Kai (imagínense a Kai diciéndoles estas palabras a Ray y Mariah y estos dos 100% atónitos y rojos) – lo único que les diré es que no los voy a delatar ni tampoco le diré a los demás lo que vea en esta cabaña, de acuerdo?

- "si" – Ray y Mariah, aun atónitos. Cuando reaccionaron se dieron cuenta que Kai se había dormido y que Emily estaba con una laptop escribiendo y revisando archivos. Ambos se fueron a sentar en una cama para conversar

- fue raro que Kai nos digiera eso no lo crees Mariah? –

- si, bastante raro, me sentí algo incomoda –

- pero al menos sabemos que lo que hagamos dentro de la cabaña no lo sabrá nadie mas que ellos dos –

- si eso es una tranquilidad, así nadie tendrá motivos para molestarnos, oye pero que cosas hacemos para que nos molesten? – Mariah – solo nos abrazamos y eso no tiene nada de malo

- no, no tiene nada de malo abrazarnos – Ray, en eso el la abraza por la cintura, luego se hecha hacia atrás para recostarse, ella no opone ningún tipo de resistencia, para ella eso era algo normal Ray siempre había sido así con ella, siempre tierno, cariñoso y atento. Ray comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Mariah, esto la hacia que se tranquilizara un poco, ya que tenia miedo por los truenos de aquella noche

- gracias Ray –

- porque? –

- por estar conmigo – decía Mariah mientras cerraba los  ojos para relajarse y entregarse a aquellas caricias que el chico le daba

- de nada – decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello y bajaba su mano hasta el rostro de la chica – //que hermosa eres Mariah, le debo agradecer a Kai y Emily por darme la tranquilidad de estar así contigo\\ - Ray la miraba con una mirada extremadamente tierna y de enamorado 

- Ray ? –

- Si? –

- Aunque no te lo había dicho, pero me alegra mucho que no te haya pasado nada en el torneo Ruso –

- No te preocupes, de todos modos no me hubiera pasado nada mas –

- Y crees que fue poco lo que te paso? – dijo muy molesta Mariah

- Mariah porque reaccionas así? – dijo sorprendido 

- Porque tu lo tomas todo a la ligera Ray –

- Porque ya paso y no me sucedió nada malo –

- Pero que hubiese pasado si por tu terquedad te hubieras muerto? – sollozando

- Pero eso no paso Mariah – decía mientras intentaba calmarla acariciándola – ya no pienses mas en ello, por favor que me traes malos recuerdos – Ray puso una mirada triste

- Discúlpame Ray, pero aun me duele que te hayan hecho eso y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo – 

- Ya no te preocupes, total ya paso y ahora estamos todos juntos en este campamento de entrenamiento y diversión – decía Ray para alegrar a Mariah

- Si, lo se – se alegro Mariah. Ambos siguieron abrazados por un largo rato, por cada trueno o relámpago que sonaba y/o aparecía Mariah se abrazaba más fuerte a Ray, y él cada vez tenia que calmarla de alguna manera. Cuando la tormenta se calmo y todo estaba oscuro Mariah se acomodo para dormir, se apego mas fuerte a Ray, pasando su mano por el pecho de éste, pero luego se quedo divertida acariciándole el rostro, él solo disfrutaba de las caricias que recibía de la chica y así se animo para seguir acariciándola. Ray paso su mano por todo el rostro de Mariah, y esta solo cerro los ojos para sentir de mejor manera la caricia, Ray se fue acercando al rostro de Mariah hasta que poso suavemente sus labios en los de ella, el beso fue tímido pero muy tierno, para ambos era el primero y lo hicieron durar lo que más pudieron, cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron, Ray tomo el cubre camas y lo puso sobre ambos y se durmieron muy tranquilos.

Al otro día Kenny recibió un correo en su laptop, era del Sr. D el cual les indicaba las instrucciones de ese día.

- OIGAN CHICOS REUNANSE ACÁ POR FAVOR – Kenny

- DE ACUERDO KENNY – Tyson – VAMOS CHICOS

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Kenny para escuchar las instrucciones de ese día. Estas eran: 1º- deberán buscar comida para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. 2º- deberán hacer tríos para la carrera, que tendrá como premio refacciones para los beyblades del trío ganador. 3º- Tyson se encargara de inventar juegos y todos deberán participar en ellos.

- CLARO QUE NO, YO NO PIENSO HACER EL RIDICULO HACIENDO LO MISMO QUE TYSON – reclamo Kai

- Esas son las ordenes del Sr. D, así que no podemos decir no – Kenny

- Muy bien entonces organicemos los grupos para conseguir la comida – Michael

- De eso me encargo yo – Lee – muy bien, Ray, Mariah, Kai, Gary y yo iremos a pescar para las comidas y buscaremos hierbas comestibles –

- De acuerdo, tu mandas Lee – Ray

- Emily, Eddie, Kevin y Max, se encargaran de la preparación – Lee

- Y por último, Steve, Michael y Tyson se encargaran de buscar leña para las comidas – Lee

- Que organizado – Kenny

- Así es Lee – Kevin – siempre con voz de líder y muy organizado

- Entonces manos a la obra chicos – Kenny

- MUY BIEN VAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Tyson

El grupo de búsqueda se fue al río a pescar, el grupo de cocina se encargo de reunir todo para la cocción de la comida, y el grupo de la leña se fue al bosque a buscar ramas y troncos pequeños. En el bosque…

- HEY AQUÍ HAY MUCHA LEÑA BOTADA – Tyson

- BIEN – Michael – que suerte tienes Tyson, encontraste luego la madera

- Para que veas mi gran habilidad para la sobre vivencia, jajajaja – Tyson

- Claro como el aserrín de tu cabeza atrae al resto – irónicamente Steve

- Ja, ja , ja, muy gracioso Steve – Tyson

- Ya chicos no nos peleemos, mejor sigamos buscando la leña – Michael – o sino Emily nos matara a todos

Después todos los grupos se encontraban en el campamento…

- Tyson puedes dejar de molestar a Emily – Gary – quiero que termine luego de cocinar, quiero comer luego

- "Lo suponia" – Lee

- muy bien, pero – Tyson – KENNY PILLA ESTA NOCHE

- CLARO QUE NO – Kenny

- Es tu deber – Lee – tu nos interrumpiste, tu pillas

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Kenny

- Que exagerado -_-U  - Ray – oye, alguien ha visto a Kai?

- No, yo no lo he visto – Michael

- Yo lo vi ir al bosque – Emily – en seguida lo traigo. Emily partio en busca de Kai

En el campamento seguian con el plan del dia, Ray reemplazo a Emily mientras ella iba a buscar a Kai, Tyson seguia molestando a los cocineros, Gary aun intentaba que Tyson dejara en paz a los demas para que terminaran luego de cocinar, Lee y Michael buscaban los platos, Mariah ayudaba a Ray con los ingredientes, Tyson continuaba hasta que…

- YA ME TIENES HARTO TYSON – Ray – QUEDATE QUIETO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS. En eso le patea la cara y Tyson cae inconsciente

- CUIDADO RAY – Mariah

- Porque?? – Ray

- Casi botas la comida – Mariah

- Ah, si claro disculpa mi descuido Mariah – Ray. Le da un pequeño beso, que nadie noto ya que estaban preocupados de Tyson

- Ya, no importa solo ten mas cuidado al cocinar – Mariah

- Claro que lo tendre – Ray. Le guiña un ojo a Mariah

- Au, me duele – se quejaba Tyson

- No te quejes – Kenny – tu te lo buscaste

Mientras tanto en algun lugar del bosque…

- Donde estas Kai?? - preguntaba Emily mientras caminaba. De momento a otro alguien la toma de la cintura, la voltea y la besa apasionadamente. Emily se sorprende mucho e intenta safarse del beso, pero al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que es Kai quien la besa, ella no entiende nada pero se deja besar y le sigue el juego a Kai. Pasaron muchos minutos, al separarse Emily mira confundida a Kai y este solo le responde mirandola de una forma extremadamente tierna, algo que hizo entender a Emily que esto no era un juego o una broma para Kai, esto era algo serio, inmenso, unico, esto era lo que él sentia por ella. Después de entenderlo ella fue la que lo beso, él no se sorprendio, solo respondio aquel beso de la manera mas tierna y apasionada que pudo. Después de separarse Kai la tomo de la mano y se fueron al campamento.

Al fin estaba lista la comida y Tyson seguia inconsciente por el golpe, todos los demas estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata (era un dia de mucho frío) mientras comian, Tyson desperto cuando Eddie paso un pedaso de pescado cerca de él, luego se sento y comenzo a comer como loco, en eso llegaron Kai con Emily pero ya se habian soltado las manos, se sentaron junto a la fogata y comenzaron todos a conversar sobre beybatallas, nadie se habia percatado que Mariah daba de comer a Ray como si fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que a Ray de comienzo no le gusto pero después de que Mariah le diera la primera cucharada, y al darse cuenta de que nadie los miraba, le siguió el juego ya que ella estaba muy feliz de que Ray "jugara" con ella, Kai, Emily, Kenny, Michael y Steve platicaban acerca de las tecnicas de batalla, mientras Max, Eddie, Gary, Lee y Kevin conversaban sobre los paises que habian conocido. Luego de terminar con la comida se hicieron los tríos para las competencias, asi quedaron:

Kai, Mariah y Ray

Tyson, Max y Eddie

Steve, Emily y Michael

Gary, Lee y Kevin

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Kenny para escuchar las instrucciones de la primera competencia.

- primero deberan escoger a un integrante que logre durar mas tiempo en un estadio de byeblade – explicaba Kenny – eso les hara ganar puntos, al terminar comenzara una carrera de 4 kilometros con obstáculos, tercero llegaran a un lugar donde encontraran unas motos de 4 ruedas, cada equipo se subira a una sola y deberan seguir el mapa e ir cogiendo las banderas de sus bestias bit en el camino, son 3 banderas en ese recorrido, asi que preparence y organicen todas sus estrategias, tienen 5 minutos. Al terminar Kenny de hablar cada equipo se fue por su lado para ver su estrategia.

- Muy bien chicos que haremos? – Tyson

- Yo hare la prueba de resistencia en el estadio – Max – mi especialidad es la defensa asi que estoy seguro de ganar

- De acurdo – Eddie – tu seras el primero, en las motos yo conducire, ok?

- Esta bien Eddie – Tyson – nadie nos podra vencer

- Porque lo dices Tyson? – Max – los otros grupos son muy fuertes

- Si pero dos de ellos perderan ventaja en la carrera – Tyson

- Porque? – Max

- Tienen chicas en su equipo, eso nos da ventaja – Tyson

- Si las chicas se cansan rapido y no corren mucho – Max

- No se yo no me confiaria – Eddie – yo conozco a Emily y no va a quedarse atrás

- Y que dices de Mariah – Tyson – ella esta con Kai y Ray, ambos son muy rapidos y resistentes pero ella los va a retrasar

- Pero hay algo raro en ese grupo – Max – porque prefirieron a Mariah en lugar de a un chico, asi obtendrian la ventaja

- No lo se – Eddie – tambien me extraña

- Es facil saberlo – Tyson – a Ray le gusta Mariah y no la dejaria sola ni un minuto, por eso la dejo en su equipo

- Ojala tengas razon Tyson – Eddie

Otro grupo…

- Gary tu iras a la resistencia – Lee – y Kevin conducira la moto, de acuerdo?

- Claro que si Lee – Kevin – eso sera divertido

- Como digas Lee – Gary – oye que grupo te preocupa?

- A mi me preocupa el de Ray, Kai y Mariah – Lee – aunque Mariah sea mujer no creo que eso nos favorezca

- Si tienes razon – Kevin – no hay que confiarse

Y otro…

- yo ire a la resistencia – Steve – nadie me gana en eso

- Max te puede hacer problemas – Emily 

- Si, ten cuidado con Max – Michael – pero…

- Pero?????    ??? – Steve 

- Pero yo conducire la moto – Michael

(caida al estilo anime) – bueno Michael – Emily

- Procura no retrasarnos Emily – Steve

- Claro que no lo hare – Emily

- Bien, asi ganaremos – Michael, muy seguro de la victoria

Y el último grupo…

- quien ira para la resistencia? – Ray

- que tal Kai? – Mariah

- no, yo no siervo en esa competencia – Kai – podria perder, hace tiempo que no me enfrento a alguien con mucha resistencia y defensa, ¿Qué tal tu Ray?

- Claro que no – Ray – me mandaran a volar de inmediato, lo más seguro es que van a estar Max, Steve y Gary o Lee, no aguantaria mucho

- Entonces?? – Kai

- Ire yo – Mariah

- Pero Mariah? – Ray

- Recuerda que yo me he enfrentado a casi todos ellos y les he ganado sin dificultad Ray, soy la mas segura

- Muy bien Mariah tu iras – Kai – y en la moto conduciras tu Ray

- De acuerdo – Ray – muy bien, algo mas?

- Si – Kai – todos se van a confiar en la carrera porque tenemos a una chica en el grupo

- OYE!! – Mariah

- Aunque te moleste esa es la verdad – Kai – procuraremos mantenernos siempre juntos, nada de separar nos en la carrera, ok?

- De acuerdo Kai – Ray. Se iban a retirar a la plaza cuando…

- "oye Ray" – Kai – "mantente siempre alerta con Mariah en la carrera y en la parte de las motos"

- "bien" – Ray

Asi se juntaron todos los equipos en la plaza, y comenzaron las pruebas. Primero todos los elegidos por cada equipo para la resistencia se acercaron al plato de batalla – 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kenny. Todos tiraron sus beyblades al plato al principio nadie se movia, pero luego Mariah comenzo con su plan de derribar a todos los mas debiles del grupo, comenzo por Steve – GALUX MANDALO A VOLAR – ordeno Mariah y asi paso, Galux ataco a Tryhorn y este salio despedido del plato – NO PUEDE SER, DENUEVO DERROTADO POR LA MISMA CHICA – Steve. _GARY TEN CUIDADO MARIAH VA POR TI AMIGO – Lee. – ESO NO LO VA A AYUDAR LEE – Mariah manda a Galux contra Gary, - GALZLY RESISTE EL ATAQUE – Galzly resistió de buena forma el ataque de Galux, pero de pronto – SE OLVIDABAN DE MI, VE DRACIEL – Max grito y Galzly salio volando – pobre de mi lindo Galzly – se lamentaba Gary. – ahora solo quedamos tu y yo Max . – lo se pero no podrás vencerme Mariah, - a no?, pues mira – GALUX ATAQUE ZARPASO. Galux ataco y Draciel casi pierde pero luego – VAMOS DRACIEL ATACAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!, Darciel ataco a Galux con mucha fuerza y Galux salio despedido por los aires y fue recibido por Ray.

- que mal perdi –Mariah sollozando muy triste por haber perdido

- no debes lamentarlo Mariah – Ray

- a no?, pero si perdi Ray – Mariah

- pero sacaste el segundo y le ganaste a 2 de los mas resistentes – Ray – debes recordar que esta prueba era la especialidad de Max, no te lamentes – Ray tomo las manos de Mariah y le puso a Galux en sus manos – lo hicieron muy bien Mariah

- gracias Ray – Mariah secándose las lagrimas – ahora sigue la carrera, verdad?

- A si es – Kenny – preparence. Todos los grupos se alinearon en la partida – en sus marcas…. Listos… FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Todos los grupos comenzaron con un trote acelerado, el DGD (Driger, Galux, Dranzer) comenzo a correr para tomar ventaja, Ray llevaba a Mariah tomada de la mano para que no se quedara atrás pero ésta mantenia el mismo ritmo que sus compañeros sin ninguna clase de problemas. El DTD (Draciel, Trypio, Dragoon) mantenia muy buen ritmo pero Tyson se comenzaba a quedar atrás – vamos Tyson no seas flojo – Max – quien era el que decia que gracias a que Ray y Kai tenian a Mariah en el grupo eso nos daria ventaja? - - yo – Tyson – entonces corre!!!!!! – Eddie. El TTT (Tryhorn, Trygator, Trygle) mantenia la velocidad. El GGG (Galzly, Galeon, Galman) tambien comenzaron a correr pero Gary los retrasaba un poco(menos que Tyson) – vamos Gary yo se que das mas que Tyson – Lee – de acuerdo Lee – Gary – vamos Gary, Mariah nos va a ganar – Kevin – oye no lo asustes asi Kevin – Lee – Bueno – Kevin. Al llegar al primer obstáculo (habia un poso de barro que debian pasar balanceándose al estilo tarzan con una soga colgada de un tronco) llego primero DGD – Ray tu primero – Kai. Ray paso muy bien y llego al otro lado – ahí va la soga – Ray. Tiro la soga y la recibio Kai – ahora tu Mariah – Kai – bien – Mariah, se lanzo pero le falto un poco para llegar, en eso Ray la alcanza a tomar del poleron que siempre lleva agarrado de la cintura y la atrae hacia él – gracias Ray – Mariah – creo que esa era la intencion de Kai, por eso me mando primero – Ray – correcto – Kai que ya habia atravesado el pozo – ahora sigamos – Kai. Luego llego GGG, que ya habia rebasado a los otros equipos – bien ve tu Gary – Lee, Gary se lanzo y antes de llegar salto para poder llegar – bien Gary, ahora vamos los dos Kevin – Lee – bien – Kevin. Ambos se lanzaron y saltaron para llegar y continuaron con la carrera. apenas cruzaron llego TTT que paso primero Emily y casi, y si no fuera por el casi, se cae – que suerte tienes Emily – Michael – ja    ja   muy gracioso – Emily – vamos Steve pasa tu – Michael – bien aquí voy – Steve salta y toma la soga llega de sobra al otro lado – bien, solo faltas tu Michael – Steve – bien ahí voy – Michael salta y llega justo – vaya y yo que pensaba que harias un espectáculo como siempre – Emily – muy graciosa pero ahora corramos porque ahí viene el equipo de Tyson – Steve, y corren para que el otro equipo no los pille. Cuando llega el DTD al primer obstáculo – ve tu Eddie – Max – de acuerdo – Eddie – y procura agarrar a Tyson cuando se tire – Max – ok Max – Eddie, luego se lanza y llega al otro extremo – muy gracioso Max – Tyson – acaso crees que no soy capaz de llegar al otro lado Max? – realmente no – Max – ya veras – Tyson corre y salta a tomar la cuerda y…..         y ……         y…            ……se cae -_-U – vez no eras capaz de pasar – Eddie – entonces que lo intente Max si es tan listo – Tyson todo embarrado y saliendo del pozo – de acuerdo – Max pasa sin ningun problema – ahora sigamos ya se nos han adelantado mucho a si que a correr – Eddie, y parten para intentar alcanzar a los otros equipos. Mientras continuaban la carrera, el DGD ya habia llegado a las motos de cuatro ruedas y se disponian a salir cuando….      – ESPEREN CHICOS AUN NO PUEDEN SALIR- Kenny – porque? Llegamos aca y debemos ir hasta la meta no? – Kai – si pero deben estar todos los equipos para poder partir la carrera de motos – es injusto, nosotros llegamos primero Kenny – Ray – lo se pero de todas maneras partiran primero, solo que deben esperar al resto de los equipos – Kenny muy nervioso por la proxima reaccion de Ray – de acuerdo Kenny, esperaremos a los demas – Kai – Ray, Mariah vengan vamos al rio – de acuerdo Kai – Ray y Mariah. Los tres fueron al rio, Ray aun seguia frustrado por lo de la partida con las motos – Que pasa Ray? – Mariah – nada – vamos a mi no me vas a venir a decir mentiras eh! – Uf! esta bien Mariah – dijo Ray con la cabeza gacha – porque agachas la cabeza? – porque me siento mal por haberte mentido. Mariah se acerco a Ray y lo abrazo, él se sorprendio mucho por la actitud de ella – no te preocupes, te entiendo,  estas molesto, pero te voy a decir una cosa Ray – esto ultimo lo dijo en tono un poco molesto, a esto Ray se puso algo nervioso – "que cosa Mariah?" – nunca, pero nunca mas en tu vida agaches la cabeza por una tontera como eso, entendiste Ray? – muy bien, nunca mas – Ray – nunca mas, esuchaste? – "si, nunca mas" – porque hablas tan bajo Ray? – "porque asi es mas romantico" . Ray le devuelve el abrazo a Mariah y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de ella, luego esta comienza a acariciar la cabeza de él, jugando con su pelo y relajándolo – "te sientes mejor Ray?" – "claro que si, en tus manos me siento siempre mejor". Asi  estuvieron mucho tiempo, Mariah acariciando a Ray en la cabeza y Ray recorriendo lentamente a Mariah con las manos. Después de 15 minutos llego el GGG seguido de los otros equipos, Kai fue a avisar a Ray y Mariah para que no los vieran los demas – ya llegaron todos – Kai – mejor se apuran en aparecer por alla. Luego se fue con el resto, Ray hablando al oido de Mariah – "creo que Kai tiene razon" – Mariah tambien hablando al oido de Ray – "si, tienes razon". Ray se levanta y levanta a Mariah, luego le da un pequeño y corto beso en los labios para despues tomar su mano y correr a donde estaban los demas…

¿Quién ganara? ¿Kai tendra otra oportunidad con Emily? ¿Los demas se daran cuenta de la relacion de Ray y Mariah? ¿Tyson podra dejar de correr tan lento? ¿podra dejar de comer Tyson algun dia? ¿me dajara alguien algun review? ¿alguien encontrara buena mi historia?

Todo eso y mas en el proximo capitulo

Le dejo un saludo muy especial a  alexandra castillos (ojala realmente se llame asi) 

3….      2….        1….              LET IT RIP………….

Chao


	2. ganadores, perdedores y una pelea

**_Entrenamiento o vacaciones??_**

Ganadores, Perdedores y una pelea

- YA QUE LLEGARON TODOS LES VOY A COMUNICAR EN QUE ORDEN SALDRAN PARA LA CARRERA EN MOTOS – Kenny – EL ORDEN ES EL SIGUIENTE: 1º IRAN RAY, MARIAH Y KAI; SEGUIDOS DE GARY, LEE Y KEVIN; DESPUES IRAN MICHAEL, EMILY Y STEVE; Y POR ULTIMO VAN EDDIE, MAX Y TYSON, TIENEN 10 MINUTOS PARA DESCANSAR.

- que bien podré descansar – Tyson.

- en lo único que piensas es en descansar – Max – mejor preocúpate de la próxima parte de la carrera Tyson.

- si pero para competir bien debo descansar bien, no es así Max? – Tyson.

- Bueno, si tienes razón – Max – mejor descansemos

Mientras pasaba el tiempo Tyson y Max dormían, Eddie, Michael, Steve y Emily conversaban sentados bajo un árbol para descansar, Gary y Kevin estaban en el río viendo los peces, Kai estaba recostado en el césped, Ray se encontraba en la cima del árbol y Lee conversaba con Mariah.

- vamos dime Mariah que pasa entre tu y el traidor? –

- no lo llames así Lee – 

- de acuerdo, pero dime que pasa entre ustedes –

- nada, solo seguimos siendo excelentes amigos, nada mas –

- si claro y yo so el príncipe de Egipto – sarcasmo

- en serio? –

- que cosa? –

- no tenia idea que eras el príncipe de Egipto Lee – sorprendida

- (caída al estilo anime) claro que no Mariah, solo es un refrán – 

- y para que dices refranes –

- U_Uu que se le va a hacer, bueno ya no importa lo que hagas con Ray, siempre y cuando no hagan nada indebido –

- Como que cosa? –

- Ay, no se Mariah, imaginate tu –

- Es que no se que puede ser indebido de lo que hago con Ray –

- Bueno… veras…      este….        Algo indebido podría ser….        Que durmieran juntos – con una inmensa gota en la cabeza

- Pero si hay truenos, tu sabes que me dan terror – 

- No, lo que te digo es que esta mal si duermen sin….  –

- Sin que?? – 

- Sin r…  o…  p…     a…   -

- Ah sin ropa? –

- Si eso –

- Ah no te preocupes, cuando duermo con Ray estoy con pijama – muy sonriente

- Ah entonces esta bien – Lee muy tranquilo -   ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE DIJISTE??????

- Que cuando duermo con Ray lo hago vestida –

- O sea has dormido con él? –

- Eh si –

- Cuando? –

- siempre que puedo –

- como es eso de siempre que puedo? –

- es que me gusta dormir con Ray, con él duermo muy bien –

- y encuentras que eso esta bien? –

- si –

- porque? –

- porque así puedo dormir bien y recuperar energias para el día que viene –

- estas loca –

- loca no // enamorada si \\ - sonríe a Lee

- // que estará pensando\\ - Lee

- OIGAN CHICOS YA PASO EL TIEMPO – gritaba Kenny – ASI QUE VENGAN PARA QUE COMIENSE EL SEGUNDO Y ÚLTIMO TRAYECTO DE LA CARRERA.

Todos se acercaron a Kenny – SALDRAN CADA EQUIPO CON UNA DIFERENCIA DE 1 MINUTO DEL QUE LO SIGUE, DE ACUERDO CHICOS ACERQUENSE A SUS MOTOS, RAY, MARIAH Y KAI SALDRAN A LA CUENTA DE 3…       2…       1…      LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Así partieron cada equipo, (en el orden que doy los nombre es como van en la moto, el primero va en la parrilla delantera de la moto, el segundo va conduciendo y el tercer va en la parrilla trasera) Mariah, Kai y Ray salieron lo mas raudo posible para tomar mas ventaja, los siguieron en orden de salida Kevin, Lee y Gary, seguidos de Emily, Michael y Steve, y por ultimo el equipo Max, Eddie y Tyson. MKR (Mariah, Kai y Ray) llegaron a la primera estación (uno de ellos tenia que subir a un árbol muy alto y sacar la bandera de su equipo), Mariah salio corriendo seguida de Ray, Ella subió ágilmente el árbol y tomo la bandera, el problema fue al bajar, porque al igual que los gatos, Mariah es muy buena subiendo árboles pero pésima bajando – MARIAH SOLO SALTA! – gritaba Ray – NO PUEDO, ME VA A DOLER LA CAIDA RAY – NO TE PREOCUPES SOLO TIRATE YO TE VOY A AGARRAR PARA QUE NO CAIGAS AL SUELO – BUENO VOY A CONFIAR EN TI RAY – Mariah salta y Ray la agarra entre sus brazos pero por la altura ambos caen al suelo – estas bien Ray? –si, no te preocupes, vamos – de acuerdo – Mariah se levanta seguida de Ray, pero este se sentía adolorido, la caída le había afectado mucho, al recibir a Mariah su rodilla derecha se disloco, pero no le dijo nada para no preocuparla. – bien vamos – ordeno Kai. Partieron al siguiente punto, mientras tanto Kevin subía muy rápido el árbol, parecía un mono por la manera que subía, tomo la bandera y se fue a la moto – muy bien Kevin ahora alcanzaremos a Kai – decía Lee mientras conducía la moto a toda velocidad. Michael sube al árbol pero de manera muy lenta, pero era el único que podía subir al árbol, tomo la bandera y comenzó a bajar mas rápido de lo que subió al llegar al suelo – RAPIDO MICHAEL – gritaba Steve. Michael llego a la moto y partieron inmediatamente ya que Max ya había bajado del árbol y los perseguían a solo metros de distancia. El MKR seguía liderando el grupo, llegaron a la segunda estación (un integrante debe bajar de la moto mientras los otros dos lo alcanzan al termino de la estación, al bajar el participante debe correr 1 kilómetro a campo traviesa hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna, en el fondo esta amarrada la bandera, después de sacarla debe correr otro 1 kilómetro para llegar al punto de encuentro con sus compañeros) – yo voy Kai – estas seguro Ray – claro yo nado mejor que Mariah. Ray bajo de la moto y comenzó a correr, Kai lo miro extrañado, Ray corría de una manera muy rara y en ese momento Kai se dio cuenta de que Ray tenia la rodilla dislocada, pero ya no podía hacer nada mas que dirigirse al punto de encuentro. Mientras Ray corría, sentía que su rodilla se le destrozaría, pero si el no se ofrecía para la prueba Mariah se extrañaría y se preocuparía, así que solo se concentro en correr lo mas rápido que pudiera, el llegar a la laguna se tiro al agua y buceo hasta que encontró la bandera la desato lo mas rápido posible y salio del agua, hasta ahí ya era un gran sufrimiento su rodilla, después siguió corriendo hasta que vio la moto y tuvo que disimular su dolor para no preocupar a nadie, se subió a la moto y siguieron la competencia. Mientras tanto Lee ya había tomado la bandera y estaba a metros de unirse a sus compañeros de equipo. Emily acababa de sacar la bandera y estaba saliendo de la laguna, Tyson recién llegaba a la laguna y se tira para buscar la bandera, al salir estaba extremadamente cansado y al principio camino hasta que vio la moto y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido posible, se subió y Eddie aceleró a fondo para alcanzar a Michael y su equipo. Aun liderando, pero con poca ventaja, el MKR llegó a la última estación (esta consistía en que un integrante del equipo debía tirar de una soga, la cual tenía al otro extremo amarrada una roca muy pesada y debajo de esta estaban las banderas, el integrante debía amarrar la soga y luego ir a buscar la bandera) Ray al ver la prueba se puso pálido – //no voy a poder soportar tirar de esa soga, mi rodilla se va a destrozar\\ – yo voy, tu conduce Ray - ¿Qué? – dijo Ray saliendo de sus pensamientos – ya me estaba aburriendo de solo conducir esta moto – fue lo último que dijo Kai antes de salir corriendo a la prueba – "gracias" – Ray se puso en el lugar del conductor – HOLA MARIAH – saludaba Lee al momento de alcanzarlos en la prueba – Gary ve tu – muy bien Lee – así Gary partió corriendo a la prueba – HOLA LEE – hasta que los logramos alcanzar – si, tienes razón – pero que les paso? Porque se retrasaron? – no lo se, tal vez ustedes avanzaban muy rápido – si debe ser eso jeje ^_^ -. Mientras tanto Kai estaba casi por terminar de levantar la roca – //solo un poco más…       vamos…      no voy a perder frente a este gorila (se refiere a Gary)\\ – //si le gano a Kai ganaremos la competencia\\ -. Kai termino de amarrar la soga y corrió a sacar la bandera -  LA TENGO – grito Kai para que Ray se preparara – YA ESTA – grito Gary al momento de tomar la bandera. Kai corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron y se subió a la moto – VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!! – gritaba Kai, Ray partió a toda velocidad. Gary también corrió y se subió a la moto y Lee acelero al máximo para superar a el otro equipo. Mientras otra guerra se desataba entre los otros dos equipos – VAMOS EDDIE TU PUEDES – gritaban Tyson y Max – MAS RAPIDO STEVE – gritaba Michael alentando a su compañero – LISTO VAMOS – grito Steve al momento de sacar la bandera – LET `S GO – grito Eddie cuando se subió a la moto conducida por Max – que significa eso? – Tyson – significa VAMOS – le explico Eddie. La carrera entre Lee y Ray era intensa, se divisaba la meta y Ray acelero al máximo para dejar atrás a Lee pero este no se quedo a tras y también acelero, en el camino había un obstáculo (había que pasar la moto por dos troncos, o sea los que no conducían debían bajarse y correr al otro lado del puente, pasando por el río) – VAMOS MARIAH A CORRER – decía Kai – BIEN, PASA LUEGO RAY – decía Mariah antes de correr - OK, APURENSE -. Ray con mucha precisión para que la moto no cayera, Lee estaba mas nervioso y casi cae con todo y moto al río – RAYOS – grito Lee, luego cuando pudo quedar con la moto en ambos troncos siguió su camino. Ray ya había pasado el camino y se junto con Kai y Mariah que venían muy mojados y Mariah traía un rasguñon muy feo en la pierna, cosa que hizo que Ray se preocupara mucho – que te pasó? – nada, solo un pequeño rasguñon nada más – como dices eso…   ? – note preocupes por eso y conduce Ray – ordeno Kai, Ray de mala gana siguió la carrera a toda velocidad. – vamos Lee alcancemos a Ray – eso voy a hacer – dijo Lee con mucha determinación. La carrera siguió y a solo 20 metros de la meta debían dejar las motos para comenzar a correr – vamos a correr – dijo Kai – mejor nos apuramos – dijo Mariah, se bajaron de la moto y comenzaron a correr, Ray no soportaba el dolor de la rodilla – //vamos tengo que resistir…    estamos a solo unos metro de ganar\\ – pensaba Ray mientras sentía que su rodilla se trituraba (como se dice en Chile "se le hacia mierda la rodilla") pero igual puso su mayor empeño para terminar la carrera y que Mariah no se diera cuenta – YA LLEGAMOS, GANAMOS – grito Mariah muy emocionada –. Luego llego el equipo de Lee muy deprimido por no haber podido ganar estando tan cerca la meta – bien nos ganaron – Lee – vamos chicos lo hicieron muy bien recuerden que nosotros salimos con ventaja – decía Mariah para subir el animo de sus amigos – si, tienes razón – decía Kevin con los ánimos mas arriba que antes – a ver voy a contar las banderas – decía Kenny mientras Kai le pasaba las banderas – a ver 1…     2…     3…   están todas, el equipo de Ray, Mariah y Kai gana la competencia, pueden volver al campamento chicos – SIIIIIII!!!!!!!, GANAMOS, GANAMOS…   – gritaba Mariah mientras abrazaba a Ray y Kai al mismo tiempo – SI, QUE BIEN //ya no aguanto el dolor…  \\ - Ray – vamos al campamento chicos, creo que necesitamos un descanso y curar nuestras heridas, verdad? – dijo Kai – si tienes razón, me esta ardiendo la herida que me hice – Mariah, Ray se acerca a ella  – en donde te hiciste eso Mariah? – en el río, no me fije y caí en un agujero Ray, pero no es nada grave – dijo Mariah sonriendo para que Ray no se preocupara tanto. Después se fuero al campamento junto al equipo de Lee, Gary y Kevin. Luego llegaron corriendo el equipo de Michael seguido del equipo de Eddie – el equipo de Michael llego primero, así que ellos obtienen el tercer lugar – dijo Kenny al contar las banderas – muy bien pueden volver al campamento. Así termino la competencia de ese día: 1º Ray, Mariah y Kai; 2º Lee, Gary y Kevin; 3º Michael, Emily y Steve; 4º Max, Eddie y Tyson.

Al llegar al campamento Ray, supuestamente, acompañando a Mariah fue a la enfermería.

- te hiciste una herida muy fea Mariah – doctor (el doctor solo esta después de cada competencia).

- si, fue un accidente en el río – explicaba Mariah al doctor.

- ah ya veo – doctor – esto te va a doler Mariah, afirmarte o muerde algo, es solo una recomendación –

Ray se acerca a Mariah y la abraza – apoya tu cabeza en mi hombro Mariah para que no veas, así no te dolerá tanto – Ray.

- bueno Ray – Mariah hace caso y posa su cabeza en el hombro de Ray, también lo abraza como había dicho el doctor (que niña tan obediente XD)

- muy bien voy a comenzar – doctor.

Ray mientras la abrazaba toma una mano de Mariah – si te duele solo aprieta mi mano, OK? – Ray.

- de acuerdo Ray – dijo Mariah con algo de miedo. El doctor comenzó a curar la herida, y cada vez que ella sentía dolor apretaba la mano de Ray, este se sentía bien ya que sabía que Mariah confiaba en él porque hacía lo que él le dijo de un principio. Cuando el doctor termino de vendar la herida Ray soltó a Mariah para que hablara con el doctor.

- gracias doctor por curarme – dijo una muy sonriente Mariah.

- de nada – doctor, el miro a Ray y le dijo – oye jovencito si sigues caminando con esa rodilla en tan mal estado terminaras en el hospital –

- ah, de que esta hablando doctor – Ray se hacia el tonto con la lesión de su rodilla – no tengo nada en la rodilla –

- de veras – el doctor se acerco a la rodilla de Ray y la apretó suavemente con sus dedos.

- AAYYYYY!!!!!!!! – grito Ray – CUIDADO, QUE ME DUELE -.

- Lo vez – doctor – sacate el pantalón y acuéstate en la camilla -.

- Que te paso Ray? – Mariah muy preocupada.

- Nada – Ray solo hizo caso al doctor, se saco los pantalones y quedo con bóxer y polera – bien ya estoy listo doctor-.

- como te hiciste eso chico? – dijo muy sorprendido el doctor ya que la rodilla de Ray estaba morada y muy hinchada.

-  Corriendo – Ray.

- Estas mintiendo Ray – dijo Mariah muy enojada – eso te lo hiciste cuando nos caímos, verdad?.

- Eh…   si – dijo Ray muy apenado con Mariah ya que no le gustaba mentirle a ella.

- Porque no me lo dijiste en ese momento Ray? – Mariah.

- No quería que te preocuparas por mi Mariah, discúlpame – Ray.

- Ya no importa – Mariah se acerco y lo beso en la frente – ahora vas a tener que ser valiente mi lindo gatito -.

- Si, lo se – Ray todo apenado por el comentario de Mariah.

- Bien jovencito – comenzó a explicar el doctor – esto te va a doler mucho, tu tienes una dislocación en tu rodilla y después de hacértela seguiste forzando tu rodilla, así que se te agravo más. Voy a comenzar a curar tu dislocación y te advierto te va a doler y mucho, porque necesito colocar tu hueso en el lugar que corresponde.

- Muy bien – decía Ray al momento que se arrepentía de no haber hablado con Kai y Mariah durante la competencia – no voy a hacer escándalo, yo me busque esto así que yo me voy a aguantar el dolor.

El doctor comenzó apretando la rodilla para encontrar la ubicación del hueso, cosa que a Ray le provocaba un dolor insoportable, pero el no gritaba, solo se aguantaba, Ray sudaba mucho a causa del dolor, tenia los dientes muy apretados y a causa de todo eso el se mantenía sentado, no podía acostarse. Mariah se sentía muy mal por no poder ayudar a Ray, así que se sentó detrás de el y lo abrazo, puso su cabeza junto a la de Ray y le susurraba al oído – "ya mi pequeño y lindo gatito, ya va a pasar…      piensa que después de esto no te dolerá mas" – estas palabras de Mariah, además de la forma tan tierna que las decía, y las caricias que le daba en las mejillas, hacían que Ray se relajara y olvidara el dolor que le provocaba la curación. Después de un rato…

- ya joven – decía el doctor – termine, solo falta colocar el vendaje.

- que bueno – dijo Mariah muy sonriente y acomodando a Ray en la camilla – lo vez Ray no fue tanto.

- Si, tenias razón Mariah – Ray muy aliviado.

- Ya termine – el doctor se levanto al terminar el vendaje de Ray – muy bien, debes tomarte una de estas cada 4 hrs. Para que no te duela, es un analgésico natural.

- Muchas gracias doctor – Ray haciendo una pequeña reverencia – adiós.

- Muchas gracias – Mariah despidiéndose de la misma manera que Ray – Adiós.

- Adiós y cuídense – se despedía el doctor.

- Te sientes mejor Ray? – Mariah

- Si, mucho mejor – Ray – aunque no es nada cómodo caminar de nuevo con ayuda de muletas.

- No te quejes, tu te lo buscaste –

- Lo se, no me regañes más – 

- Lo haré con una condición –

- A si? Y cual es esa condición? –

- Que nunca mas vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa –

- Trato hecho, nunca más –

- A donde vamos ahora? –

- Estoy cansado –

- Vamos a la cabaña, yo también estoy cansada –

- Bien, vamos – 

Mientras tanto en la plaza central del campamento estaban todos los chicos platicando hasta que…

- ESCUCHEN CHICOS – comunicaba Kenny – EL SR. D MANDO LOS PREMIOS PARA EL EQUIPO GANADOR, EL PREMIO ES UN SET DE AROS DEFENSIVOS Y NUEVAS PUNTAS PARA SUS BEYBLADES. Y PARA EL EQUIPO PERDEDOR HAY UN CASTIGO –

- ¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEE??? – Tyson muy exaltado por la noticia – NADIE NOS DIJO ACERCA DE UN CASTIGO -.

- Es algo obvio no lo crees? – Lee – eso les pasa por flojos -.

- BIEN EL CASTIGO ES…                       DEBERAN HACER EL ASEO DE TODAS LAS CABAÑAS MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA – sentencio Kenny – Y NO HAY DERECHO A RECLAMOS -.

- Hay no…  - Max – me perderé toda la mañana haciendo el aseo.

- Y todo por culpa de Tyson – Eddie se quejaba.

- Claro siempre me echan la culpa a mi – refunfuñaba Tyson.

- Porque fue tu culpa, por eso te la echamos Tyson – Eddie.

- Bueno no se enojen más – Tyson se fue con la cabeza gacha hasta su cabaña, allí se tiro en su cama y se durmió.

- La carrera fue genial – Michael – claro aun que no ganáramos me divertí mucho.

- Yo también – Lee – fue una nueva experiencia para mi equipo, pero fue espectacular.

- Si, es algo nuevo – Gary – nunca había echo algo con tanto animo.

- Aparte del Beyblade claro – agrego Kevin – estuvo genial.

- Si – Steve – ojala tengamos otra luego.

- No tan luego – Max.

- Porque lo dices? – Michael.

- Porque quiero descansar un poco ^_^ - Max.

- Jajajajajaja XDDDD – todos.

En una cabaña se encontraban Mariah y Ray, ambos dormidos después de la cita con el doctor, pero con todo el escándalo que tenían los demás afuera Mariah se despertó.

- porque hacen tanto escándalo – decía mientras se despertaba, pero después se da cuenta de que Ray aun dormía a su lado a si que se cayo – "uy se me olvidaba que tu estas aquí Ray. Ahora me doy cuenta que ya me es normal dormir contigo, y a la vez es muy rico hacerlo" – hablaba muy bajito mientras acariciaba a Ray en el rostro, el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen, de ves en cuando lo abrazaba, y besaba muy suave en la mejilla, labios y cuello, por cada beso que ella le daba el sonreía un poco y esto le hacia mucha gracia a ella.

Ray se comenzó a despertar, también por el ruido – "hola Mariah" – después de decirlo le da un pequeño beso a ella en los labios – como te sientes de tu pierna? -.

- muy bien – sonríe– y tu rodilla como la sientes?

- bien – Ray – ya no me duele, solo ciento una pequeña molestia -.

- Que alivio, ya me estaba preocupando -.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy bien – Ray comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Mariah – sabes estaba soñando que yo era un tigre y que una hermosa gatita me acariciaba y besaba muy tiernamente, tu crees que haya sido una premonición? -.

- No lo se – decía mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Ray – tal vez si, tal vez no, quien sabe? -.

- Yo creo que es de esos sueños que uno debe decidir si se cumple o no se cumple -.

- Y tú que decides? – lo dice mientras levanta la cabeza para mirar a Ray a los ojos – mm?

- Yo decido que…   - se acerca a Mariah y toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos para poder acercarlo al de él – "que prefiero que se haga realidad" – después de decir eso junta sus labios con los de Mariah, al principio muy suave y tiernamente, paso un buen rato y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y su cuerpo quedo totalmente sobre el de Ray. Ray comenzó a acariciar lentamente el esbelto cuerpo de Mariah sin ninguna pena, le fascinaba ese cuerpo, toda ella, de pies a cabeza, para él tenerla a ella entre sus brazos era como estar en el paraíso, por un momento lo dudo pero siguió adelante, dio el segundo paso en su relación, profundizo el beso, lo hizo más intenso, ella no se opuso en ningún momento, ahora el beso era apasionado, con mucho sentimiento de parte de ambos, pero a la vez no dejaba de ser tierno, a cada segundo que pasaba el beso se volvía mas intenso, sus bocas rogaban por no separarse jamás, sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra. Mariah acariciaba el cabello de Ray pero luego bajo sus manos para poder pasarlas por debajo de la polera de Ray y acariciar el cuerpo del joven que ella tanto ama, ella sentía el cuerpo de él, era calido, estaba bien formado gracias al ejercicio, Mariah recorría cada centímetro del torso, espalda y pecho de Ray, no quería separarse de él. Mientras se besaban con pasión, Ray subió sus manos hasta el pelo de ella, desato su cabello para que cayera sobre ambos, él continuaba acariciándola, pero en un momento ella tomo ambas manos del chico para juntarlas con las de ella, subió las manos hasta que las dejo sobre la cabeza del Ray, se podía decir que ella tenia completo control sobre las acciones de él. Y no era para menos, ray estaba hipnotizado por ella, cada cosa que ella hiciera con él estaba bien, no le importaría en lo más mínimo, sabiendo esto Mariah le quito la playera a Ray dejándolo solo en short. Ray siguió el ejemplo y le quito la polera a Mariah solamente que ella traía un bikini abajo, pero eso no le importo a Ray, el solo hecho de poder tocar el cuerpo de ella sin la molesta polera de por medio era algo maravilloso, Ray continuo acariciando a Mariah desde el cabello hasta la cadera. Mariah obligo, de una manera muy sutil, a que Ray quedara sobre ella, pero solo la mitad del cuerpo de él, Ray la seguía abrazando por la cintura. El roce entre el pecho de Ray y el busto de Mariah era algo que ellos nunca habían experimentado, era excitante para ambos, sus cuerpos se acariciaban mutuamente, piel con piel (bueno casi completamente hay que recordar que Mariah andaba con la parte superior del bikini, así que no se hagan ilusiones). Aun que estaban muy excitados por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaban ray decido separarse unos milímetros para poder hablar – "Mariah te amo con todas mis fuerzas pero es mejor que no lleguemos a más" – "si, creo que tienes razón Ray, además… ". Ambos al mismo tiempo – "Lee nos mataría" – "si lo se Mariah, pero no pienses que paro porque no te quiero" – "claro que yo se que paras por mi bien, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti Ray" – "eh? Que cosa?" – "que para ti siempre estoy yo primero antes que todo lo demás, por eso te amo Ray" – y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, fue corto pero no por eso dejaba de ser especial para Ray. – "yo también te amo Mariah, tal vez mas adelante podamos continuar lo que hoy no terminamos, no lo crees así?" – "claro que si amor" – Ray la abraza y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Mariah – "solo me basta con estar a tu lado para sentirme completamente feliz" – Ray decía esto mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de Mariah – "lo se Ray, lo se" – Mariah acariciaba el cabello de Ray mientras este se dormía placidamente apoyado en el busto de ella – "que duermas bien mi hermosa gatita" – fue lo último que dijo Ray antes de ceder al sueño – "tu también mi galante tigre" – fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por ella antes de dormirse con sus manos apoyadas en el rostro y cabello de Ray.

En la plaza todos seguían conversando muy animadamente mientras Lee, Kevin, Max y Kai cocinaban (aun que usted no lo crea Kai, en este fic, cocina y muy rico) mientras los demás jugaban a las adivinanzas, Tyson recién se había levantado gracias al aroma de la comida (obvio no?) y jugaba con los demás.

- oigan chicos alguien ha visto a Mariah?? – Kevin –.

- yo no – Max – no la veo desde que termino la competencia.

- Yo solo la vi que fue con Ray al doctor – Gary – desde ahí que no la veo.

- Si quien yo la voy a buscar – Kai -.

- Por favor anda y dile que ya esta lista la cena – Lee -.

- Muy bien – Kai – yo le digo. Así partió a buscarla, él no estaba seguro donde podía estar pero lo que si sabía era que ella estaba con Ray. Primero se dirigió a la cabaña para despertar a Emily. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Mariah, sin polera (pero con bikini) durmiendo sobre el cuerpo, también sin polera, de Ray. – // me van a tener que agradecer que sea yo quien los vino a buscar \\ -. Kai se dirigió a la cama de Emily, al llegar se sentó a un lado de ella, paso su mano por el rostro de Emily acariciándolo muy tiernamente (si se lo que piensan y en este fic Kai es tierno, solo con Emily) – "Emily despierta" – susurraba al oído de ella – "Kai?" – Emily recién despertando – "si soy yo" – "que haces acá?" – "esa es manera de recibirme?" – "ah, disculpa, hola Kai" – "hola dormilona" – Kai se acerca y le da un beso en los labios. Esto fue visto por Ray que recién había despertado y no podía creer lo que veía – "esto no puede ser" – "que pasa Ray?" – decía una somnolienta Mariah que recién intentaba despertar – "Kai y Emily se están besando" – "eso es imposible" – "mira" – y Ray apunto a la cama de Emily – "uh!" – se sorprende Mariah por lo que ve, Ray le tapa la boca para que no los moleste – "sshhhh, no los distraigas" – "porque me lo dices?" – "porque debes recordar que si nosotros los molestamos ellos harán lo mismo" – "si tienes razón, y entonces que hacemos Ray?" – "mejor nos terminamos de vestir y vamos a comer, que te parece?" – "que es mejor idea que quedarnos donde estorbamos ^_^" – "entonces vamos" – al terminar de decir esto Ray se sentó en la cama y se puso unos pantalones de tela negros con una polera roja, una camisa blanca y zapatillas negras, Mariah se fue al baño y se puso una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla (hay que recordar que es de noche y hace algo de frío, no se va a poner una minifalda en la noche) de color verde agua y arriba una polera manga larga de color amarillo claro y con sus zapatillas de siempre. Al salir Mariah del baño, a Ray casi le da un ataque cardiaco al verla con esa ropa, Mariah se acerco a él y le susurro al oído – "nos vamos?" – "eh? Sssi.. si" -. Ray la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, así salieron de la cabaña, dejando solos a Kai y Emily solos. Kai aun besaba a Emily, pero el beso era muy apasionado él la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Kai se separo un poco – "no lo tomes a mal pero debemos ir a comer" – "que inoportuno Kai" – "lo se pero si no vamos lo encontraran raro, no lo crees?" – "si tienes razón, hay una gran probabilidad que nos vengan a buscar" – "así es, mejor vamos, de acuerdo?" – "bueno, vamos" -. Luego de esta pequeña charla ambos se levantaron de la cama y salieron de la cabaña, no sin antes repetir el beso pero más rápido y profundo.

Durante la cena, que no era nada de espectacular solo era arroz con pescado, pan y mucha fruta. Por supuesto que Tyson estaba disgustado porque él tenia muchísima hambre y Kenny no lo dejaba comer porque faltaban 4 personas que aun no comían, al llegar Ray y Mariah, aun tomados de la mano, cosa que saco dudas en varios de los que estaban allí presentes.

- donde andaban ustedes dos? – Lee.

- estábamos en la cabaña durmiendo Lee – Mariah.

-  Y porque se cambiaron de ropa? – Michael.

- Porque nos bañamos antes de venir acá – Ray.

- Si estaban en la cabaña, porque vienen desde el camino del bosque? – Kevin.

- Porque le pedí a Ray que diéramos una vuelta por el bosque antes de venir – dijo Mariah muy sonriente.

- Y porque vienen tomados de la mano? – Gary.

- Porque si – Ray.

- Esa es una respuesta? ¬¬ – Lee.

- No se si es una respuesta Lee – Ray – pero es que para todo debe haber un porque?, ya dejen las preguntas y dejen nos comer en paz.

- El chico del ying-yang tiene razón – Eddie – dejemos que coman en paz, si querían dar una vuelta es cosa de ellos.

- Gracias Eddie – Ray, dirige su mirada a su acompañante – tienes hambre Mariah?

- Si – Mariah – además no es a eso que vinimos para acá?

- Tienes razón – Ray sonriendo – entonces comamos. Ambos se fueron a comer mientras los demás que ya habían terminado se ponían a conversar de sus beybatallas. 

- Recuerdo que las finales en USA fueron muy emocionantes – Kenny.

- Si – Max – el hecho que ellos tuvieran toda nuestra información de batalla era inquietante.

- Si pero de todas formas salieron ganadores – Eddie.

- Pero yo creo que el que mas sufrió en esa final fue Tyson – Michael.

- Porque lo dices eh? – Tyson.

- Porque – Michael – a duras penas pudiste ganarle a Steve.

- Eso es verdad Tyson? – Mariah.

- Claro que si – Max – Tyson casi fue derrotado, si no es por el consejo que le dimos.

- Vaya que extraño – Mariah.

- Que es extraño? – Tyson.

- Supuestamente tu eres el campeón mundial, cierto? – Mariah.

- Claro que lo soy – Tyson.

- Entonces – Mariah – yo soy mejor que el campeón mundial.

- Porque dices eso?! – Tyson algo alterado.

- Porque a mi no me costo nada ganarle a Steve – Mariah – y a ti que eres el campeón te costo mucho trabajo.

- QUUEEEEEEEEEÉÉÉÉÉ??? – Tyson – COMO TE ATRAVES A DECIR ESO? TE RETO AHORA MISMO A UNA BEYBATALLA!.

- ESPERA TYSON – interrumpió Ray – MARIAH ESTA CENANDO, TE VAS A TENER QUE ESPERAR A QUE TERMINE DE CENAR.

- Claro pretéjela no más – Tyson -.

- No la estoy protegiendo – Ray – entiende, a ti nadie te molesto mientras comías Tyson, por eso te digo que dejes que ella termine de cenar.

- De todos modos aun que lo interrumpieran – Max – él seguiría comiendo jajajajaja XDDD.

- XDDD jajaja – Todos. 

- YA NO LO SOPORTO – Tyson – MARIAH PELEA AHORA O ACASO TE DA MIEDO?.

Mariah reacciono automáticamente a la frase "o acaso tienes miedo?", se paro bruscamente – DE ACUERDO TYSON TU TE LO BUSCASTE – Mariah estaba realmente enojada – VE GALUX!!!!!!!!!! – lanzo su beyblade.

- BIEN – Tyson – VE DRAGOON!!!!!!!!!!! VAMOS A MOSTRARLES QUE NINGUNA CHIQUILLA PRESUMIDA Y CON CARA DE GATO NOS VA A GANAR, Y MUCHO MENOS SI ES UNA NOVATA CON SUERTE!!!.

- COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO TYSON – Mariah – SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO SOY UNA NOVATA.

- PARA MI SI LO ERES – Tyson – ERES NOVATA Y MUY MALA.

- "no digas eso Tyson" – Ray se comenzaba a enojar por lo que Tyson decía de Mariah.

- NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR TYSON – Mariah estaba ahora más enojada que nunca, hasta los White Tigers se habían alejado de ella – GALUX ATAQUE ZARPASO!!!!!!.

- ESTE PEQUEÑO ATAQUE NO ME HACE NADA NIÑITA – Tyson sabia perfectamente que tenía una ventaja notable sobre Mariah ya que él tenia más experiencias a nivel de competición mundial que ella – VE DRAGOON ATACA!!!!!!. El Dragoon de Tyson ataco directamente al Galux de Mariah, este último se alcanzo a mantener en equilibrio, y luego ataco. Ambos beyblades estaban tambaleando, el Galux de Mariah se detuvo un segundo antes que el Dragoon de Tyson, con esto se termino la batalla.

- VES NIÑITA – decía todo orgulloso Tyson – TE GANE, ESTE JUEGO ES PARA LUCHADORES FUERTES, NO PARA CHIQUILLAS DEBILES COMO TÚ…

- Cállate Tyson – Ray no podía aguantar la rabia que tenía de que Tyson tratara así a Mariah – no digas más tonterías Tyson.

- ADEMÁS – Tyson – TU BESTIA BIT ES MUY DEBIL PARA ENFRENTARSE A MI DRAGOON…

- Tyson cállate – a Ray le temblaban las manos de la rabia que sentía – ya cállate.

- PORQUE DICES ESO SI SOLO ME GANASTE POR UN SEGUNDO – decía una indignada Mariah -.

- PERO UNA VICTORIA, ES UNA VICTORIA – Tyson – Y ESTA BEYBATALLA LA GANE YO…

- POR UN SEGUNDO – Mariah estaba a punto de llorar por las hirientes palabras de Tyson.

- EL MEJOR – Tyson – AUN QUE ES ALGO INDIGNANTE HABER DERROTADO A ALGUIEN TAN MALA COMO TÚ. Esas últimas palabras sentenciaron a Tyson sin que el lo supiera.

Mariah no aguanto más la humillación y soltó a llorar – como puedes decir eso? – decía Mariah entre lágrimas – ERES UN COMPLETO…

- IDIOTA TYSON!!!!!!!!!! – grito Ray con todas sus fuerzas después de ver que Mariah estaba llorando. Ray corrió hasta donde se encontraba Tyson y lo golpeo con mucha fuerza en la cara – COMO TE ATREVES A HACER LLORAR A MARIAH? – decía mientras no paraba de pegar puñetazos en la cara de Tyson – NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NINGUN NOVATO ENGREIDO HIERA A MARIAH, ME ESCUCHASTE TYSON – a esas alturas Tyson ya estaba inconsciente bajo Ray que no paraba de pegarle puñetes en la cara por haber hecho llorar a Mariah – NUNCA VUELVAS A HABLARLE ASI A MARIAH…  

Lee y los demás habían quedado paralizados por todo lo que estaba pasando – QUE RAYOS? – grito Kai al ver que Ray no paraba de golpear a Tyson, corrió hasta ellos y agarro a Ray por la espalda y lo saco de encima de Tyson – CALMATE RAY – NUNCA TE ATREVAS A VOLVERA HACERLO, ME ESCUCHAS TYSON, NUNCA VUELVAS A TRATAR ASI A MARIAH, NUNCA, ME ESCUCHAS? – Ray estaba siendo sostenido por Kai para que no se volviera a tirar sobre Tyson para terminar de matarlo – NO TE ESCUCHA, ESTA INCONSCIENTE RAY, ENTIENDES? ESTA INCONSCIENTE – le decía Kai para que Ray se tranquilizara, mientras tanto Kenny, Steve, Michael y Emily se llevaban a Tyson a la enfermería para que lo viera el doctor. Mariah se acerco a Ray para intentar tranquilizarlo – Kai suéltalo por favor – de acuerdo – Kai soltó a Ray y se fue para dejarlos solos, a ver si con eso Ray se tranquilizaba.

Mariah abrazo a Ray para que se quedara quieto y no se fuera – ya Ray, déjalo así – decía estas palabras mientras acariciaba la espada de Ray.

- no puedo soportar que Tyson te haya dicho eso – Ray aun estaba furioso.

- vamos, déjalo, total no creo que lo vuelva a hacer – ella seguía acariciándolo.

- Es que si solo se atreve a intentarlo, lo voy a matar – Ray ya se comenzaba a calmar un poco.

- Lo se, se que lo harás, pero no quiero que lo hagas –

- Porque? – estaba muy extrañado.

- Porque yo quiero que estés bien, no me gustaría que le hicieras eso a cualquiera que peleara conmigo –

- Pero… - Ray no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Mariah poso sus labios sobre los de él, cuando el beso hubo terminado – "pero…"-.

- Pero nada – Mariah se acerca de nuevo a Ray – "ahora lo único que importa es que te calmes y que todo esta bien, de acuerdo?".

- "de acuerdo" – Ray ya se había calmado y le devolvió el abrazo a Mariah – "nunca más lo haré".

- " que bueno" – Mariah se separo del cuerpo de Ray y lo tomo de la mano, entrelazo sus dedos y – vamos a dar un paseo?.

- Bueno  - Ray se dejo llevar por Mariah. Llegaron a un pequeño lago en medio del bosque allí Mariah hizo que Ray la rodeara con sus brazos para quedar muy juntos. Mariah abrazo a Ray por el cuello y lo besó, él no se opuso y correspondió plenamente al beso, se mantuvieron así por mucho rato, luego al separarse Ray se sentó en el pasto y Mariah se sentó sobre las piernas de Ray, éste la rodeo por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Mariah – "gracias por estar conmigo"-.

Continuara…

¿Qué pasara con Tyson? ¿Podrá volver a beybatallar alguna vez? ¿Qué harán estos dos solos en el bosque? ¿Haré alguna vez un capitulo corto?.

Le mando saludos a todos mis amigas del MSN, a Bra, Alexia, Alexandra, etc… ojala les haya gustado esta segunda parte, no se olviden de dejar review. Chao


	3. Dudas, Respuestas y nuevos compañeros

**_Entrenamiento o vacaciones??_**

****

**_Dudas, Respuestas y nuevos compañeros_.**

     En la enfermería…

- pobre Tyson – Max.

- si – Michael – a Ray se le paso la mano.

- Pero no entiendo porque lo habrá golpeado tan fuerte – Steve.

- Yo lo se – Lee.

- Como lo sabes? – Eddie.

- Es simple – Kevin.

- Si es muy sencilla la respuesta – Gary.

- Y cual es? – Kenny.

- Ray esta enamorado – Kevin.

- En serio? – Eddie – pero desde cuando?.

- Desde que éramos pequeños – Lee.

- De veras? – Max – y como se dieron cuenta? O acaso Ray les dijo?.

- No, él nunca nos ha dicho nada – Kevin.

- Se le nota en la cara – Gary.

- Como es eso? – Michael.

- Solo fíjense cuando mire a Mariah – Lee – o simplemente la manera que actúa con ella.

- Si, tienes razón – Max – él siempre es muy atento con Mariah.

- Además – Lee – creo que ella siente lo mismo por Ray.

- Porque lo dices? – Max.

- Es sencillo – Lee – se los voy a contar…

Inicio del flash back…

Durante un entrenamiento de los WT, después de que Ray se fuera…

- ESE TRAIDOR ME LAS VA APAGAR LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LO VEA – Lee estaba furioso, llegaba a gruñir.

- NO LO TRATES ASI LEE – Mariah retaba a Lee.

- COMO QUIERES QUE NO LO TRATE ASI – Lee indignado – ÉL NOS ABANDONO UNOS DIAS ANTES DEL TORNEO ASIATICO, COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ENOJE?

- Lo se…  - decia Mariah muy triste.

- Lo siento Mariah no fue mi intención gritarte – Lee acercándose a Mariah.

- No estoy triste por eso Lee – Mariah sollozando.

- Entonces?? – Lee no entendía nada.

- Estoy triste porque Ray siquiera se despidió el día que se fue – Mariah entre lágrimas – no entiendo, porque se fue sin darme una explicación.

- Y porque debería dártela a ti? – Lee aun confundido.

- Porque él me prometió que nunca me dejaría sola – Mariah aun llorando – y que siempre estaría conmigo.

- Porque te hizo esa promesa? – Lee que recién estaba comenzando a entender.

- Discúlpame Lee pero es un secreto entre él y yo – decia Mariah con la garganta hecha un nudo.

- Bueno, no preguntare más – Lee decia muy arrepentido.

- Gracias – Mariah aun con el nudo en la garganta, pero ya no aguanto más y estallo en llanto – lo peor de todo es que vives refregándome por la cara que él se fue y que nos abandono.

- Disculpa, no sabia que te dolía tanto que yo hablara de eso – Lee intentando consolar a Mariah.

- "como no me va a doler si yo lo amo?" – decia esto mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo.

- Que dijo?...     ella lo ama?... – Lee muy confundido.

Fin del flash back…

- por lastima no escuche bien lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo – Lee.

- ahora entiendo el extraño comportamiento de Ray durante el viaje a Asia – decia Max.

- Que comportamiento extraño? – decia Lee no entendiendo nada.

- Te voy a contar algo que paso en el viaje al torneo asiático – Max.

Inicio del flash back…

En el avión…

Max acercándose a Ray que miraba melancólicamente por la ventana, se notaba desanimado – que pasa Ray? – Max – no te emociona la idea de beybatallar con beyluchadores asiaticos?.

- si claro – Ray suspirando muy desanimado – me emociona mucho.

- no lo demuestres tanto entonces – sarcásticamente Max.

- Ah? –

- Vamos, algo te pasa, estas muy desanimado –

- No me pasa nada –

- Vamos viejo cuéntame, que es lo que te pasa –

- Bueno veras… -

- Vamos cuéntame, lo que me digas no lo sabrá nadie más, te lo prometo –

- Bueno, veras yo extraño mucho, demasiado a una persona que vive en China –

- Genial, la podrás ver, entonces deberías estar alegre en ves de estar triste –

- Es que tu no entiendes –

- Si quieres que entienda explícate mejor –

- Lo que pasa es que pertenece a un equipo de beyblade –

- Y? –

- Y yo era parte de ese equipo antes –

- O sea los dejaste para pertenecer a nuestro equipo –

- Si, lo peor es que no me despedí de ella cuando vine a Japón, eso no me lo va a perdonar, y tampoco la he llamado por miedo a su reacción, tengo miedo que ella piense que rompí mi promesa –

- Ella? Extrañas a una chica? –

- Si, ella es muy especial para mí, y por la emoción de la noticia de venir a pelear a Japón olvide totalmente la promesa que le hice –

- Y que promesa le hiciste? –

- Eso no te lo puedo decir, es un secreto entre ella y yo – esto lo decía con un nudo en la garganta.

- Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que cuando hables con ella te va a entender –

- No lo creo, le hice mucho daño, no me lo va a perdonar nunca –

- Mira, yo creo que ella debe estar igual que tú ahora, a si que cuando la veas se va a poner muy alegre de que hallas vuelto, te lo aseguro Ray –

- Ojala tengas razón – dijo Ray suspirando, después de eso Ray se levanto de su asiento y se fue a otro lugar.

Fin del flash back…

- ya entiendo – Lee – y yo que me encargué de que Mariah le tomara odio a Ray.

- por eso era la actitud que tenia ella con Ray durante la beybatalla en el torneo asiático – Kenny.

- Si – Lee – su actitud frente a Ray era por eso.

Entra el doctor a la habitación donde estaban conversando…

- quien fue el que dejo en ese estado a Tyson? – pregunto el doctor.

- fue Ray – respondió Kenny.

- Vaya – doctor – en el estado que se encontraba Ray con su rodilla es bastante raro que haya hecho movimientos bruscos -.

- Parece que realmente estaba furioso con Tyson – Max.

- Debe haberlo estado – doctor – le dije a Ray que no forzara su rodilla, y menos que hiciera movimientos bruscos -.

- Otra cosa doctor – Eddie – como esta Tyson? -.

- Tyson esta bien – doctor – necesito que lo lleven a su cama, debe estar en reposo por un día por lo menos -.

- OK – Michael – Eddie, Steve, Max acompáñenme a buscar a Tyson -.

- De acuerdo – dijeron todos los elegidos. Estos fueron a buscar a Tyson y lo llevaron hasta la cabaña, lo acostaron y salieron para juntarse con el resto a conversar alrededor de la fogata.

En un lugar del bosque cerca del lago una pareja aun seguía abrazada, como si nunca quisieran soltarse. Seguían sentados, Mariah en las piernas de Ray.

-  no me quiero separar de ti Mariah – decía, con una voz muy romántica, Ray mientras Mariah acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, la cual estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de ella – tampoco quiero que nadie te lastime o te haga llorar -.

-  ya Ray para de preocuparte tanto – decía Mariah mientras lo continuaba acariciando – te traje aquí para que te relajes no para que pienses en mas problemas Ray –

- bueno, lo voy a intentar – dijo esto mientras movía su cabeza para poder besar el cuello de Mariah – siempre y cuando sigamos aquí los dos solos -.

- claro, por eso no te preocupes, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que tu te calmes al 100% -

- entonces en ese caso prefiero no calmarme nunca, solo para estar así contigo – mientras seguía besándole el cuello.

- No sigas eso Ray, tu me gustas mas cuando estas calmado –

- A si? –

- Si – Mariah se separo de él y se levanto – ven vamos a jugar Ray – dijo esto muy sonriente.

- Jugar? – Ray estaba confundido.

- Si, como cuando éramos niños –

- Claro – Ray se levanto – y a que jugamos? -.

- Que te parece a las escondidas? –

- Bien, tu te escondes primero – después de decir esto Ray se volteo y empezó a contar – 10…   9…   8…  

Mariah miro para todas partes buscando donde esconderse, hasta que encontró una roca muy grande y se fue detrás de ella - // aunque es algo obvio el escondite \\ -.

- 3…    2…   1…  LET  IT…  hay ese grito no es  YA SALI – Ray camino unos metros observando el lugar y mirando en posibles escondites, en un momento Ray se fijo en la gran roca que estaba a las orillas del río - // no creo que se haya escondido en un lugar tan obvio \\ -

Ray se acerco a la roca y miro con mucho cuidado - // nunca creí que se dejara pillar tan fácil \\ - Ray abrazo a Mariah por la espalda y susurro a su oído – "te pille pequeña gatita" -.

- lo se, creo que no soy muy buena escondiéndome verdad? – dijo esto al momento que se giraba para quedar mirando a Ray a los ojos.

- creo que lo quisiste hacer fácil – Ray apoyó su frente con la de Mariah.

- Porque lo dices? –

- Porque te conozco y se que, al igual que los gatos, eres muy buena escondiéndote –

- Parece que me conoces bastante –

- Te conozco tan bien  como conozco a Driger –

- A si? –

- Me quieres poner a prueba – dijo esto mirándola con una mirada maliciosa.

- Aun no – y al oído de Ray susurra – "es muy pronto para saber cuan bien me conoces mi lindo gatito" -.

Ray se puso completamente rojo – bueno, después veremos, pero ahora que podemos hacer? -.

- no lo se, es muy tarde, volvamos al campamento? –

- no tengo ganas, al menos por hoy, de verle la cara a Tyson –

- si, además apenas llenemos nos harán un buen interrogatorio – dijo Mariah en tono gracioso y sonriendo.

- Y muy largo, estoy muy cansado como para ponerme a responder el cuestionario de 1000 preguntas que me hará Lee – 

- Entonces? Nos quedamos acá? –

- No es mala idea, vamos a recoger leña para hacer una fogata –. Ambos se dirigieron al bosque.

- OK, apuesto que puedo cortar mejores ramas que tu, con mi Galux – Mariah desafiando a Ray.

- Muy bien, desafío aceptado – Ray saco a Driger – VAMOS DRIGER!!! – Ray lanzo fuertemente a Driger para que cortara con mas facilidad – ATAQUE GARRA DE TIGREEEEE!!!!!!!!!! -. Cuando Driger volvió a la mano de Ray, en el suelo habían muchas ramas – supera eso -.

- No te preocupes eso voy a hacer – dijo Mariah muy confiada, luego lanzo a Galux muy fuerte – VE GALUX!!!!!!!!! – cuando Galux se acercó a las ramos de un árbol – AHORA GALUX ATAQUE ZARPASOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! – luego de eso Galux volvió a la mano de Mariah, apenas toco la mano de Mariah cayeron muchas ramas desde los árboles, muchas más que las que corto Driger.

- Vaya has mejorado mucho Mariah – dijo Ray muy sorprendido.

- Bien creo que te gane Ray – dijo triunfante Mariah.

- Si, acepto de buena manera mi derrota, ahora recojamos las ramas y vamos a hacer la fogata –

- De acuerdo –

Ambos recogieron las ramas y se fueron a las orillas del lago, allí Ray hizo una fogata para que no les diera frío. Se sentaron cerca del fuego, Ray estaba con las piernas separadas y Mariah estaba sentada delante de Ray muy pegada a él. Ray apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Mariah y la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras ella solo tenía sus manos puestas sobre las de Ray entrelazando sus dedos mientras, como una caricia, rozaban sus mejillas.

- me encanta estar así contigo Mariah –

- a mi también Ray, ahora más que nunca agradezco que jamás deje de creer en la promesa que me hiciste solo unos días antes de irte a Japón –

- yo también lo agradezco, y también le doy gracias a Galux y Driger, que durante la batalla de las finales nos ayudaron a recordar todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, no lo crees así? –

- claro que si, yo también se los agradezco –

- tienes sueño? –

- si, un poco – dio un ligero bostezo.

- Recuéstate sobre mí, así no te dará frío – Ray se desabrocho la camisa que traía puesta para poder abrigar a Mariah con ella.

- Gracias Ray – Mariah se durmió en los brazos de Ray y este la observo un momento, para luego dormir él también.

En el campamento casi todos se habían dormido, excepto por Lee quien se encontraba en su cama pensando sobre lo que había sucedido en la cena, pero nadie se había dado cuenta que Mariah y Ray no llegaban.

- // porque Ray actúo de esa forma?, eso tendrá algo en común con lo que converse con Mariah aquella vez en el entrenamiento?, no entiendo nada, estarán manteniendo una relación?, además esos dos han estado muy unidos durante este último tiempo, aunque eso no es raro, ellos siempre se han llevado muy bien, pero hay algo que me molesta aún, algo que, no, sé…        las manos! Eso es, porque ahora andan siempre tomados de la mano? Aunque siempre se han llevado muy bien, ellos nunca andaban tomados de la mano, algo raro pasa aquí…   y lo voy a averiguar…  \\ - después Lee se durmió placidamente.

En algún lugar…

- para que querrán que vayamos allá? –

- no tengo la mas mínima idea –

- es para entrenar –

- para eso? –

- si –

- en ese caso no voy –

- vas a ir y punto –

- y quien te nombre el jefe? –

- soy el líder de este equipo desde que se formo, y no me discutas –

- de acuerdo líder – hablando sarcásticamente.

- Te quejas mas que una mujer –

- YA ME TIENEN HARTO, DEJEN DE DISCUTIR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS –

- Bueno –

- Así esta mejor, ahora, vamos para allá a entrenar y divertirnos, entendieron el par? Alguna duda? – 

- Si, yo tengo una –

- Cual? –

- Quienes están allá? –

- A todos los conocemos, están los Bladebreakers, White Tigres y los All Stars –

- A que bien, me voy a entretener viendo las estupideces de Tyson –

- Si eso nos va a entretener durante todo el día XD –

- Si XD –

Al día siguiente en el campamento todos los chicos se habían levantado hace poco, y como todo castigo se debe cumplir, Max y Eddie se encontraban haciendo el aseo de todas las cabañas.

- Tyson tiene suerte de no estar acá – Max.

- yo prefiero estar acá, en lugar de estar como Tyson – Eddie.

- Si creo que tienes razón, pobre Tyson, Ray le dio una paliza anoche – 

- Paliza?, casi lo mato –

- Si, pero creo que Ray apenas se levante se ira a disculpar con Tyson –

- Si, él no es de esos tipos que nunca se disculpan – Eddie – ya termine, que cabaña nos toca ahora?.

- En la que se estan quedando Emily, Mariah, Kai y Ray – Max.

- Ojala que no la tengan tan desordenada como esta – Eddie – entre Kevin, Lee, Kenny y Tyson, ellos si sabes desordenar una cabaña.

- Ni que lo digas viejo, deberías haber evitado que desordenaran tanto anoche –

- No pude, pero ya no importa, porque terminamos, mejor nos apuramos con la siguiente cabaña –

- Si – Max. Al llegar a la cabaña encuentran a Kai aun se encontraba en el baño duchándose cosa que se les hizo muy extraña porque no esperaban que Kai aun no saliera de la cabaña, luego echaron un vistazo para ver en que condiciones estaba.

- Que bien, esta mucho más ordenada que la de ustedes – Max.

- Si, no nos costara nada asearla – Eddie.

- Oye Eddie? –

- Que? –

- Porque las camas de Ray y de Mariah no estan siquiera arrugadas? –

- Tal vez las hicieron antes de salir –

- No creo, aquí hay algo raro –

- Porque lo dices? –

- Porque tampoco están las ropas que llevaban ayer –

- Y? –

- Ellos junto con Lee, siempre salen a trotar en la mañana, no creo que hayan ido a trotar con esas ropas –

- No creerás que…   -

- Que ellos no… - Max reacciono y salio corriendo de la cabaña, llego donde se encontraba Lee haciendo ejercicio – oye Lee –

- Que pasa Max? –

- Donde están Ray y Mariah? –

- No lo se, deben estar en su cabaña porque a entrenar no vinieron - Lee hablaba muy tranquilo – a que viene la pregunta? -.

- Porque no hay ni rastros de ellos –

- QUE???? –

- Lo que escuchas, no hay rastros ni de Ray ni de Mariah –

De pronto se escucho un helicóptero y todos se reunieron para ver quien venia en el.

- quien vendrá allí? – Michael.

- no lo se – Kevin.

- Tal vez viene el Sr. D – Steve.

- O mi mamá – Max.

- No, Judy no vendría – Emily.

- Entonces? – Kenny. Al aterrizar el helicóptero se asoman 4 sombras que son muy conocidas por todos los presentes.

- HOLA CHICOS NOS EXTRAÑARON? – 

- OLIVER?, ROBERT?, ENRIQUE?, JOHNY? QUE HACEN ACÁ LOS MAJESTICS? – Kenny.

- Nada en particular – Johny 

- Entonces? – Emily.

- Venimos a lo mismo que ustedes – Robert.

- Le acabas de quitar la intriga al asunto Robert – Enrique

- Ah y eso que – Robert.

- Que amargado – Enrique.

- Jajajajaja XDDD – todos.

- Oigan y Tyson? No lo veo por aquí – Oliver.

- Es que ayer un tigre casi lo mata – Max.

- Como? Hay tigres aquí? – Johny.

- No, se refiere a Ray – Lee – es que ayer Ray se puso a golpear a Tyson y lo dejo inconsciente -. 

- Y eso porque fue? No creo que haya sido por comida – Enrique.

- No, fue por que Tyson insulto a Mariah después de una beybatalla – explico Kenny.

- Ves yo tenia razón Enrique, te gane la apuesta – Oliver.

- Ay, no puede ser, volví a perder, rayos – Enrique.

- Que apuesta? – Kevin.

- Es que yo le decía a Enrique que el no se atrevía a besar a cualquier chica, y el dijo que si – Oliver.

- Pero este canalla me puso como prueba a Mariah – Enrique – pero ni loco lo hago sabiendo que me arriesgo a que me maten.

- Por eso gané – Oliver.

- Bueno chicos mejor seguimos con nuestras cosas para que la próxima prueba llegue luego – Kenny.

- Hola Oliver, Robert, Enrique y Johny – saludaba alegremente Ray que venia recién llegando junto a Mariah.

- Hola Ray, hola Mariah como están? – Robert.

- Estamos muy bien, gracias – Mariah – por cierto que hacen ustedes aquí?

- Lo mismo podría decir yo – Lee.

- Ah? – Ray no entendía la indirecta.

- Donde durmieron anoche? – pregunto Lee, y antes de que Ray contestara – y no me vengas a decir que en su cabaña porque no durmieron ahí.

- Dormimos a las orillas de un lago que esta en medio del bosque – todos quedaron con la boca abierta por la gran sinceridad y tranquilidad de la respuesta de Mariah – deberían dormir una noche allá es muy lindo, la luna se refleja en el lago e ilumina todo -.

- "ya veo" – Lee aun estaba atónito por la respuesta, pero reacciono – y porque diablos durmieron allá?.

- Porque Ray estaba muy alterado y quería calmarlo, pero con Tyson cerca o ustedes haciendo mil y un preguntas acerca del porque lo golpeo o cosas así, tu crees que Ray se podría calmar? – explicaba Mariah.

- Es comprensible – Robert.

- Por ese lado si – Oliver.

- Tienen razón – Lee, se acerca a Mariah y Ray – después quiero hablar con ustedes dos a solas me entendieron? -.

- Si – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de esta pequeña charla cada quien se fue a hacer sus cosas, Robert, Kai, Johny, Kevin y Michael fueron a conseguir leña para el fuego. Ray y Mariah se fueron a la cabaña a cambiarse de ropa. Max y Eddie continuaron con el aseo. Kenny y Emily estaban trabajando en la computadora y en ese momento recibieron un correo que decía:

    Chicos prepárense hoy vendrá la segunda prueba que consiste en que uno por equipo tendrá que mantener el equilibrio en unos troncos que están en el lago. Ahora que recibieron a sus nuevos compañeros pueden formar nuevos equipos o mantenerlos. Tyson no participara. Atentamente Sr. D.

- a si que esa es la nueva prueba – Kenny.

- les tenemos que decir a los demás – Emily.

- Si, pero después del almuerzo – Kenny.

- Muy bien – Emily.

Los demás estaban cocinando, Oliver se encargaba de todo, los demás solo seguían lo que el decía. Después de almorzar todos se reunieron en la plaza para escuchar las instrucciones, luego se hicieron nuevos equipos.

- bien así quedaron entonces – decía Kenny – 

- Ray, Mariah y Kai.

- Lee, Robert y Kevin.

- Emily, Oliver y Eddie.

- Max, Enrique y Gary.

- Steve, Michael y Johny.

- Muy bien chicos vayan a hacer sus preparaciones para la prueba – Kenny.

Continuara…

¿Cómo saldrán los equipos en la siguiente prueba? ¿Ray pedirá disculpas a Tyson? ¿Se descubrirá el secreto de Ray y Mariah? Aun me pregunto ¿podré escribir algún capitulo corto? ¿Me dejara alguien un review? ¿A alguien le  gustara mi fic? Bueno que se yo, eso lo dejo a criterio de quien lo lea.

Este fic se lo dedico a mis inspiraciones: Bra y Alexia. XDD (me van a matar por escribir eso)

Se despide hasta el próximo capitulo…               Ray


	4. pasiencia madre de la ¿victoria?

Entrenamiento o vacaciones??

Paciencia madre de la…              ¿victoria?

 Todos los equipos se fueron a reunir en alguna parte para ponerse de acuerdo acerca de quien iba a ser el elegido para participar de la prueba…

- Eddie yo se que tu tienes buen equilibrio – Emily.

- o sea que tú dices que yo sea el que participe en esta prueba? – Eddie

- si, además no creo que Oliver se oponga, o si? – Emily

- claro que no, yo tengo pésimo equilibrio, yo soy bueno en otros ámbitos pero en ese no – Oliver

- muy bien entonces seré yo – Eddie.

Bajo un árbol…

- quien será el que vaya a la prueba? – Robert.

- será Kevin es el único que puede ganarle a Ray – Lee

- voy a derrotar a ese traidor – Kevin

- porque hablas así de Ray – Robert – yo pensé que las diferencias por eso ya se habían acabado.

- Es que a Kevin le gusta Mariah y Ray literalmente se la quito – Lee – aun que no se porque se enoja.

- Como que no, acaso te parece poco que me la haya quitado??? – Kevin muy enojado.

- Es que aquí va el hecho que Mariah nunca te a querido a ti – Lee – ella solo tiene ojos para Ray, desde chica.

- Grrrr – Kevin

- Ahora solo concéntrate en ganar la prueba – Robert

En otro lugar…

- yo no voy, tengo mal equilibrio – Enrique

- entonces ve tu Gary – Max

- bueno yo voy – Gary

- que decidido – Max

-  que rápida fue esa decisión – Enrique

Otro grupo se encontraba decidiendo su participante…

- bien quien va a ir? – Steve

- lo más seguro que tu no – Johny

- claro que no voy, soy muy grande para mantener un buen equilibrio – Steve

- entonces esta entre tu y yo – Michael

- si – Johny. Ambos se colocaron frente a frente, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, ambos tenían un aura poderosa, se miraban con odio, miradas decisivas, mostraban sus dientes, buscaban en la mirada del otro su próximo  paso…      y…         y…         y?...    ambos al mismo tiempo – piedra, papel o tijeras – (:P XDD) – RAYOS PERDI!!!!!!! – Michael – 

- SI, GANE!!!!!!!! – Johny – eso quiere decir que yo voy, XDD.

Y sobre un árbol estaba el equipo que faltaba…

- quien de los tres ira? – Kai

- no lo se, cualquiera sería buen competidor – decía Ray mientras besaba el cuello de Mariah, a la cual estaba abrazando.

- Ya deja eso y concentrate en lo que estoy diciendo Ray!!! – dijo Kai enojado.

- Ray es mejor que le hagas caso a Kai – Mariah

- T_T que mala, "no creí que te molestarías" – dijo un triste Ray 

- No es que me moleste, es solo que debemos concentrarnos en elegir al mejor representante Ray – explicaba Mariah.

- -_- uf! Bueno – Ray dejo de besar el cuello de Mariah y se puso al lado de ella.

- ¿? Que extremista – Kai

- es que si estoy muy cerca me tiento jeje XD – Ray robándose la cabeza con una mano

- ¬_¬U bueno, como iba diciendo – Kai – quien será el mejor de nosotros en equilibrio?

- Yo digo que vaya Ray – Mariah – el tiene un muy buen equilibrio, además es el único que puede competir con Kevin en esto.

- Ok, tu seras Ray – Kai – 

- De acuerdo – Ray - ¿y ahora… ?

- Y ahora que? – Kai que se comenzaba a bajar del árbol.

- Puedo besar a Mariah – al momento que Ray dijo esto Kai se callo del árbol (caída del árbol al estilo anime XD)

- ESO NO TIENES PORQUE PREGUNTARMELO A MI IDIOTA – gritaba desde el suelo – 

- Es que tu fuiste es que me dijo que no podía Kai – Ray

- GRRR, TE LO DIJE PARA QUE TE CONCENTRARAS DE AHÍ A LO QUE AHORA HAGAS ME DA LO MISMO – gritaba antes de irse.

- OYE KAI – grito Ray

- ¿QUE? – Kai 

- ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SI PUEDO? – Ray muy alegre.

Kai estaba hecho una furia – YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LO PREGUNTES A MI IDIOTA, PREGUNTASELO A MARIAH – después de decir eso Kai se fue corriendo a la plaza.

- gracias Kai – dijo un sonriente Ray, que se dio vuelta y abrazo de nuevo a Mariah para seguir besándola.

Después de unos minutos todos llegaron al lago donde se realizaría la prueba, los troncos tenían un diámetro de 7 cm. Y estaban a 1 metro sobresaliendo del agua, todos quedaron impresionados, la prueba era muy difícil, más de lo que todos se imaginaban, ya que si se mantenían por mucho tiempo sabían que llegaría el viento.

- CONCURSANTES VAYAN A SUS LUGARES – Kenny dio el aviso y todos los que participaban se alistaron.

Mariah se acercó a Ray – cuídate, ya?, recuerda que no puedes hacer presión en tu rodilla derecha – decía esto mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro a Ray.

- lo se y me cuidare, bien me voy a ganar una prueba – Ray miro para todas partes y se dio cuenta que nadie los miraba, entonces le propino un tierno y dulce pero corto beso en los labios a Mariah – "procurare ganar por ti" – y se fue.

- "traidor me las vas a pagar" – Kevin que había visto el beso sin querer.

- TODOS LISTOS? – Kenny

- SIIIII!!!!!!!!!! – Todos

- SUBANSE A SUS LUGARES – Kenny. Y todos se subieron, cada quien en un tronco distinto.

- EL TIEMPO COMENZARA…      DESDE AHORA…      YA!! – Kenny dio partida a su reloj para ver el tiempo que duraba cada participante.

Llevaban 5 min. Y Johny callo al agua – RAYOS, COMO PUDE SER EL PRIMERO EN CAER?, ALDICION. Después llegaron a los 28 min. Y Gary no pudo más y salto al agua – YA NO AGUANTO ESTAR SOBRE UN PIE. Llevaban alrededor de 57 min. Y Eddie perdió el equilibrio por culpa de una ráfaga de viento – OH MALDICION. Ya llevaban 1 hora y 30 min. 

– ambos son excelentes – Robert –

- si es increíble que no se hayan caído con la ráfaga de viento – Michael

- y que lleven tanto tiempo – Max

- eso no es raro – Lee

- como que no es raro? – Oliver

- claro que no – explicaba Lee – ambos tienen un excelente equilibrio ya que los dos han tenido un entrenamiento similar, Kevin, al igual que su bestia bit Galman, parece un mono, o sea, que tiene el mismo equilibrio de un mono. Y por otro lado tenemos a Ray que tuvo un largo y arduo entrenamiento en kung-fu, o sea, tiene una gran paciencia eso influye mucho en la resistencia que tiene para estar en una misma posición – terminaba de explicar.

- Increíble – Enrique – cuanto más duraran?.

- No lo se – Lee – eso depende de cada uno, y por lo que se ve…

- Van a estar por mucho más tiempo así – termino Mariah.

- Eso no va a poder ser asi que voy a seguir con la segunda parte – Kenny – BIEN CHICOS, AHORA SAQUEN SUS BEYBLADES. Ambos, Kevin y Ray, sacaron sus beyblades – AHORA DEBEN LANZARLOS HASTA QUE QUEDEN EN LOS TRONCOS QUE ESTAN A SU LADO (para que se imaginen como será esta parte les explicare como se habían puesto al principio, ya que son 5 equipos el orden de izquierda a derecha era el siguiente: Ray, Eddie, Gary, Johny y Kevin) Y DESPUES LUCHAR HASTA QUE SOLO UNO QUEDE EN EL TRONCO DEL MEDIO, ENTENDIERON? – 

- SI – ambos 

- 3…    2…   1…     LET IT RIP!!! – Kenny dio la señal y ambos tiraron sus blades al los troncos junto a ellos, inmediatamente comenzaron a luchar para quedarse en el tronco del medio.

- VE GALMAN APODERATE DE ESE TRONCO – ordeno Kevin, y Galman inmediatamente con una agilidad de mono salto al tronco y se puso justo en el centro, eso le dio mucha ventaja sobre Ray.

- Rayos, que haré? – Ray.

- SI KEVIN SE MANTIENE 10 SEGUNDOS GANA – Kenny – 1…     2…     3…     4…    5…

- Me voy a arriesgar – Ray – VAMOS DRIGER SACALO DEL TRONCO!. Driger salto de manera horizontal y golpeo a Galman…

- 7…  -

- GALMAN ATAQUE DE MONO LOCO, HAS QUE PIERDA EL EQUILIBRIO – Kevin – me las pagaras traidor.

- 8…  -

- DRIGER RESISTE – Ray. Driger se mantuvo sobre el tronco – ATAQUE GARRA DE TIGRE – Driger atacó a Galman…

- 9… -

- VAMOS DRIGER YO SE QUE TU PUEDES BOTARLO – Ray. Driger golpeo muy fuerte a Galman pero…

- SALTO DEL MONO – Kevin ordeno a Galman y este se subió sobre Driger…

- Y 10…  - Kenny – KEVIN ES EL GANADOR, PUEDEN BAJAR.

- "Perdí contra Kevin" – Ray tenia cara de traumado.

- VAMOS RAY BAJA Y VEN A LA ORILLA – Kai.

- Muy bien Kevin – Lee – ganaste.

- Si – Kevin - // eso te enseñara traidor \\

Cuando Ray llega a la orilla del lago Kai y Mariah se acercan a él – toma para que te seques – Kai le pasa una toalla.

- estas bien Ray? – Mariah

-   me gano Kevin…      me gano Kevin…  me gano Kevin…    - Ray aun seguía traumado por haber perdido con Kevin – "me gano Kevin…   "

- creo que se traumo Mariah – Kai

- y ahora que hago? – Mariah.

- OIGAN CHICOS LOS ESPERAMOS EN LA PLAZA PARA CENAR, DE ACUERDO? – Michael

- BIEN – Kai – bueno yo me voy con ellos, tu ve como sacar de ese  trance a Ray.

- Esta bien Kai – Mariah – ve tranquilo, Ray va a llegar bien cuerdo allá.

- Bueno, adiós – Kai se fue corriendo a la plaza.

- Ray estas allí? – Mariah pasaba la mano en frente de los ojos de Ray pero este no reaccionaba.

- …    - Ray estaba nulo.

PLAFFF! (sonido de cachetada y bien fuerte) – DESPIERTA RAY!! –

- porque me golpeaste? – Ray sobandose la mejilla que tenia bien roja.

-   PORQUE YA ME ESTABA ARTANDO DE VER ESA RIDICULA EXPRESION EN TU CARA RAY – Mariah estaba retándolo – SOLO PERDISTE UNA BATALLA…   -

- PERO FUE CONTRA KEVIN – 

- Y QUE IMPORTA, EL ESTABA EN VENTAJA, ADEMAS LO HICISTE MUY BIEN RAY –

- PERO PERD.. PLAFFFF!!!!!!!!! (otra cachetada y mas fuerte) –

- Para de lamentarte y comportarte como un bebe Ray – 

- Pero…   - decía mientras se sobaba ambas mejillas que estaban completamente rojas.

- Pero nada – decía Mariah con voz de mando y muy enojada – aguantaste, peleaste, perdiste en desventaja, de que deberías lamentarte, de ser un excelente beyluchador? 

- Bueno…        yo…         - Ray no sabía que decir – tienes razón, soy un completo idiota – de la rabia golpea su cabeza contra un árbol cercano.

- RAY! – Mariah no puede evitar que lo haga – nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso, me escuchaste? – esto lo decía mientras limpiaba la sangre que salía de la frente de Ray a causa del golpe.

- Auch!...   – se quejaba Ray – me duele…

- No si te va a hacer cosquillas – dijo Mariah de manera irónica – déjame curarte esto y nos vamos al campamento.

- Bueno – Ray miraba la cara de preocupación de Mariah – gracias por preocuparte.

- Como no me voy a preocupar, tontito – decía tiernamente – tú eres mi hermoso gatito, tengo que cuidarte.

- …  - Ray solo podía sonreír ante tales palabras.

- Listo ahora vamos – dijo al momento de terminar de limpiar la herida. Luego se pararon y se fueron al campamento.

En el campamento…

- estuvo muy entretenida la prueba - Oliver

- claro como tu no estabas parado ahí – Johny

- ya dejen de quejarse porque las próximas serán peores - ¿?

- Quien es? – Kenny

- Que ya se olvidaron? - ¿?

- Vamos sal de allí y muéstrate – Robert

La sombra saló de la oscuridad para que todos pudiesen ver quien era…

- QUEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!???? – Todos

Continuara…   

¿Quién será? ¿Cómo será la próxima prueba? ¿Kevin delatara a Mariah y a Ray? ¿Ray se disculpara? ¿Tyson se podrá levantar de la cama? ¿Me dejara alguien un Review? 

Ray (autor) : la ultima respuesta la se y es no, T_T

Los veré en el próximo capitulo


	5. La diversión esta en los baños termales

Esta historia se la sigo dedicando a mis amigas Bra y Alexia, y en especial a mi novia Ryoko (para mi MariahJ) a la cual quiero y amo mucho.

Entrenamiento o vacaciones??

La diversión esta en los baños termales

- de que se sorprenden tanto chicos? - ¿?

- como que de que nos sorprendemos Tala? – Kai

- realmente no se de que sorprenden – Tala

- bueno dejemos eso y mejor le damos la bienvenida – Robert

- le damos?, les damos la bienvenida – corrigió Tala a Robert

- ah?? – todos

- disculpen por no habérselas presentado antes – Tala invitando a dos chicas a acercarse – chicos, permítanme presentarles a Bra (Bra es una chica de estatura alta, cabello castaño ondulado por debajo de los hombros recogidos en dos trenzas, tiene ojos grandes y expresivos marrones.. Lleva puesto: Pantalones vaqueros algo anchos, camiseta de tirantes color rosa con dibujito. Botas de montaña y guantes sin dedos como los Kari de Digimon02)  y a Alexia (Alexia  es una chica Alta (1.70) pelo corto, castaño con ojos del mismo color, lleva dos pendientes de aro en la oreja derecha y uno en la izquierda. Lleva puesto: una falda vaquera de color azul marina por la altura de las rodillas y debajo lleva unos pantalones del mismo color que no se ven pues son mas cortos que la falda... por arriba usa una camisa blanca atada por delante (que se le ve la cintura) y sin mangas... usa unas deportivas blancas y azules y en sus manos lleva unos guantes cortos sin dedos color negros), ellas vienen conmigo a este campamento.

- Hola a todos – Ambas al unísono

- Hola – saludaron todos

- Bueno, entonces sean los tres bienvenidos al campamento – Kenny – ojala que nos llevemos muy bien todos.

- Eso también esperamos – Alexia, se acerca a todos para comenzar a saludarlos de un beso en la mejilla. Cuando llego a Kai esta le dio el beso posando sus labios en la mitad de los de Kai, acción que hizo que Kai se quedara congelado, luego ella siguió saludando normalmente a los demás.

- Disculpen la tardanza pero Ray le costaba caminar  - Mariah recién llegaba con Ray, este último iba abrazado de ella para poder caminar – mira Ray, ese no es Tala?

- Si – Ray miro a Tala, y de momento a otro se puso pálido y comenzó a sudar frío.

- Que pasa Ray? – Mariah pregunto preocupada por como se puso Ray.

- Si esta Tala eso quiere decir que…  - Ray esta nervioso – que Brian tambien esta acá…

- Brian? – Mariah no entendía – ah, Brian el de las finales del torneo mundial.

- "si"…    - Ray seguía sudando frío y aun estaba pálido.

- No, Brian no esta, solo vino Tala y dos chicas – Max.

- 2 chicas? – Ray.

- Si – Max- las iré a buscar para presentárselas, esperen – se fue corriendo a buscar a Bra y Alexia.

- Quienes serán? – Mariah.

- No recuerdo que los Demolitions Boys tuvieran integrantes mujeres – Ray.

- No las tiene – Bra, acercándose con Max y Alexia a donde estaban Ray y Mariah – nosotras no somos integrantes de ese equipo.

- Claro que no – Alexia – Bra es la noviecita de Tala  - XD.

- Gracias por guardar el secreto – Bra con un tono muy sarcástico – acuérdame para la próxima vez para no contarte un secreto.

- Que secreto? – Alexia no paraba de reírse, XDD – si toda Rusia lo sabe, todos saben que eres la noviecita de cyber-Tala, jajajaja XD.

- No le digas cyber-Tala – Bra con cara de no muy buenos amigos – pero al menos a mi si me tomaron en cuenta a la primera, no como otras que tienen que perseguirlo hasta un campamento para ver si la toman en cuenta.

- "que cruel" – Alexia estaba en un lado sola dibujando en el suelo con unas líneas azules sobre la cabeza.

-  Tú empezaste – Bra – y bien, ustedes son Ray y Mariah?

Ray, Mariah y Max estaban con una enorme gota en la cabeza – eh?

- que si ustedes son Ray y Mariah? – repitió Bra.

- si – Mariah respondía con una gran sonrisa -  yo soy Mariah, y el chico a mi lado es Ray, mucho gusto.

- A mi tambien me da gusto conocerlos – Bra, mira a Alexia – vamos no te quedaras ahí toda la vida, O.o verdad?

- Claro que no – Alexia se paro y se puso al lado de Max – gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Alexia.

- El gusto es nuestro – Ray.

- Bien ya que se conocieron mejor vamos al campamento, verdad? – Max

- // *_* voy a verlo \\  claro que si – Alexia, se fue corriendo hacia el campamento.

- Tiene mucha energía – un atonito Max.

- Solo a veces – Bra.

En el campamento estaba un gran alboroto por la noticia de que debian cambiar de cabañas, o sea, todos debian cambiar.

- VENGAN TODOS A LA PLAZA PARA ORDENARLOS – grito Kai para que dejaran de moverse todos.

- que pasa? – pregunto un dudoso Ray.

- Nos tenemos que cambiar de cabañas – respondio Oliver.

- Ah?!? – Ray.

- Pero yo no quiero – Mariah.

- Kai es el encargado junto con Tala de ordenar a todos en las cabañas – Enrique – ordenes del Sr. D, no preguntes más.

- Bueno – dijo Ray resignándose.

- BIEN EL ORDEN SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE… - dijo Kai.

- CABAÑA 1: TYSON, KENNY, KEVIN, OLIVER Y ENRIQUE.

- CABAÑA 2: MAX, GARY, ROBERT, EMILY Y MICHEL.

- CABAÑA 3: KAI, RAY, MARIAH, JOHNY Y ALEXIA. (esto me lo va atener que saber agradecer Alexia XD)

- CABAÑA 4: LEE, TALA, EDDIE, STEVE Y BRA. (tambien me va a tener que saber agradecer Bra XD jeje)

- AHORA CADA UNO DEBE IR A SU CABAÑA CORRESPONDIENTE – ordenaba Kai. Y todos se fueron a sus cabañas para ordenar sus cosas.

- Tyson debemos cambiarnos de cabaña a si que debes levantarte – Kenny.

- Esta bien…  jefe – Tyson aun estaba algo mal por la golpiza, se levanto y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

- Bien ya estamos listos – Kenny – ojala que la pases bien con tus nuevos compañeros de cuarto Eddie.

- Descuiden la pasare bien – Eddie.

Así todos se cambiaron de cabaña a la que ahora les correspondía, después de terminar de acomodarse todos se fueron a la plaza para ver si había algún mensaje de parte del Sr. D.

- CHICOS HAY UN MENSAJE QUE LES GUSTARA MUCHO A TODOS – Kenny.

- vamos dinos jefe – Tyson – que hay que hacer ahora.

- ES MUY SENCILLO – explicaba Kenny – CADA UNO DEBE IR A SU CABAÑA A BUSCAR SU TRAJE DE BAÑO, PORQUE EN UNOS MINUTOS MÁS VENDRA UN HELICOPTERO A BUSCARNOS PARA LLEVARNOS A UNAS TERMAS DE AGUAS CALIENTES, A SI QUE VAMOS A BUSCAR NUESTROS TRAJES DE BAÑO.

- BIEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!! – gritaron todos a la ves que iban por sus trajes de baño.

Después de tanto esperar el helicóptero llego, todos estaban muy emocionados y no era para menos, después de las duras pruebas un relajo no le hacia nada mal a nadie, y eso era lo que todos pensaban. Al llegar todos se dieron cuenta de algo, que solo había una poza con agua termal, o sea, deberían bañarse hombre y mujeres juntos.

- HOLA A TODOS QUE BUENO QUE LLEGARON – May (Ray: que rayos hace aquí hermana?, May: es que me gusto tu fic y quiero estar en el :P, Ray: ay, de acuerdo pero no te pases, OK?, May: bueno gatito, Ray: NO ME DIGAS ASI, May: bueno, voy a poner algo de emoción a este capitulo *¬* o si, Ray: -_-U) (May es una chica de 1´60, delgada, tiene el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y es de piel blanca, lleva puesta una polera ajustada de manga corta vede con blanco, una falda tableada hasta la rodilla de color azul y zapatillas verdes) – LES QUIERO DECIR QUE YO SERE SU ANFITRIONA EN ESTAS AGUAS TERMALES, JUGAREMOS, COMPETIREMOS Y LA PASAREMOS MUY BIEN, QUE LES PARECE?

- GENIAL – gritaron todos.

- YA VEO QUE LES GUSTO A TODOS LA IDEA – May muy animada – BUENO COMENZEMOS ENTONCES, COMO SON POCAS MUJERES YO TAMBIEN PARTICIPARE PARA QUE SE NIVELE UN POCO (Ray: me lo imagine -_-U hace cualquier cosa para poder darle un beso a Max, uf!) TODO, BIEN AHORA TODOS AL AGUA.

Con esa orden todos se comenzaron a meter al agua termal, durante 1 hora algunos nadaron, otros se relajaron, y no faltaron los que saltaban para zambullirse, hasta que May los llamo para el primer juego.

- bien chicos les voy a decir solo una cosa con respecto a los juegos y competencia – May.

- que cosa? – Robert.

- Que son algo subidos de tono – May con una sonrisa picarona – y que al que se llame a participar tendrá que hacerlo obligatoriamente, sin reproches, ok?

- Bueno si no podemos oponernos que mas da – Lee.

- Muy bien esa actitud me gusta – May – el primer juego va a ser, para entrar en calor, adivina quien es?

- Como se juega? – Kevin.

- Es muy fácil – explica May – a dos chicas les taparemos la vista y luego unos 5 chicos se colocaran detrás de cada una de ellas, ellas deberán adivinar, tocando al chico, quien es, la que termine más rápido la fila gana.

- Y quienes serán las chicas? – Oliver.

- Serán…   - pensaba May – ya se! Serán Emily y Mariah, ya que ellas son las que llevan más tiempo en el grupo.

- Bien – Mariah – donde me tengo que poner?

- Si, donde? – Emily.

- Acá – May las llevo hasta unas rocas para poder vendarles los ojos, luego las guió, ya con los ojos vendados, a otro lugar para que comenzara el concurso – bien chicas quédense quietas para traer a los chicos.

- Bien – Mariah y Emily.

- CHICOS ACERQUENSE POR FAVOR – May – bien a quien voy a elegir…    veamos…      ya se, tú ven acá, tú apara allá…  (así siguió hasta que quedaron de la siguiente forma: delante de Mariah estaban en orden Kai, Robert, Eddie, Tala y Ray, delante de Emily estaban en orden Kenny, Oliver, Gary, Michael y Lee)

- BIEN LISTAS….    – May - ….      YA!!!!!!!

Ambas comenzaron a tocar al primero, Emily toco la cabeza y – es Kenny – MUY BIEN ACERTO – May – QUE PASE EL QUE SIGUE. Al mismo tiempo que Emily tocaba a Oliver, Mariah pasaba sus manos por el pelo de Kai – ES KAI- Mariah – MUY BIEN ACERTASTE – May – EL SIGUIENTE. Mariah toco la cara de Robert – ES ROBERT – Mariah- CIERTO – May. Emily no tenia idea de quien era hasta que le toco las manos – ES OLIVER – Emily – MUY BIEN – May. Mariah al tocar la cara no se imagina a nadie, luego comienza a bajar, pasando sus manos por el pecho de Eddie, éste se encontraba algo incomodo  por como Mariah lo tocaba, y Ray que se encontraba más atrás miraba muy celoso la escena ¬¬ (jeje XD) – es…   es…    YA SE EDDIE – grito alegremente Mariah – ES GARY – grito Emily – AMBAS ACERTARON SIGAN CON EL SIGUIENTE – May – ES MICHAEL – esto lo supo Emily con solo tocarle el pelo – guau que rápida – May estaba sorprendida – BIEN TAN SOLO TE FALTA UNO EMILY – ES TALA – grito muy emocionada Mariah – AMBAS SOLO LES FALTA EL ÚLTIMO, LA QUE LO DESCUBRA PRIMERO GANA – dijo May muy emocionada. Emily comenzó a tocar a Lee, pero estaba algo confundida. Mariah solo toco el rostro de Ray – // es Ray \\ - pensó, luego siguió tocándole el rostro, bajo por el cuello de Ray hasta el pecho de éste. Emily intentaba desesperadamente descubrir quien era la persona que tenia al frente de ella antes que Mariah lo hiciera. Mariah acariciaba suavemente el pecho de Ray haciendo que éste se pusiera rojo (recordar que todos estaban en traje de baño, o sea, Ray solo estaba con unos short y sin polera) - // que raro estoy seguro de que Mariah sabe que tiene a Ray enfrente suyo, porque no dice su nombre y gana \\ - pensaba Kevin mientras miraba mas que celoso la escena de Mariah paseando sus manos por el cuerpo de un Ray totalmente rojo. Emily paso sus manos por todo el pecho, brazos, abdominales de Lee, ella sentía el cuerpo del chico que tenía en frente y le gustaba mucho el físico que tocaba, pero luego recordó la competencia y subió a la cara y se dio cuenta por las patilla de quien era – ES LEE – grito triunfante Emily – MUY BIEN EMILY TU GANAS – grito animadamente May mientras sacaba la venda de los ojos de una Emily muy feliz. Mientras esto pasaba Mariah aun seguía acariciando el cuerpo de Ray y este al darse cuenta de que Emily ganó toma a Mariah por los hombros y la acerca a él, luego le desata la venda de los ojos…

– como no supiste que era yo? – pregunto Ray 

– si lo sabia, apenas toque tu rostro supe que eras tu Ray – dijo sonriente Mariah.

– Entonces porque no lo dijiste? – Ray

– Porque para mi fue mejor que cualquier premio – Mariah – poder tocarte gatito hermoso. Luego se va a donde estaba Emily.

– Jeje me lo imagine – Ray reía nervioso ante el comentario de Mariah.

–  Lo hiciste muy bien Emily te felicito – Mariah.

– Gracias Mariah – Emily – pero aun no se como no pudiste saber que era Ray al que tenias al frente tuyo.

– Es solo que estaba nerviosa – Mariah respondía con una gran sonrisa.

– MUY BIEN CHICOS Y CHICAS – May – LAS CHICAS YA DISFRUTARON DE UN JUEGO, AHORA LE TOCA A LOS CHICOS UN JUEGO…      QUIEN SE QUIERE ARRIESGAR? DEN UN PASO ADELANTE

– Ve tu Ray – Lee empujo a Ray hacia delante.

– MUY BIEN RAY – May – TU ERES EL PRIMERO, PERO FALTAN OTROS CHICOS, NECESITO UNO PARA CADA CHICA.

– Represéntanos líder – Johny empujo a Robert.

– BIEN ROBERT – May – QUIEN MAS?

– ASI SE HACE AMIGO – Tyson empuja a Max.

– BUENA DECISIÓN MAX – May.

– HEY QUIEN ME EMPUJO?? – Kai que había dado un paso adelante.

– ESO ES KAI – May.

– Se conmigo Tala – Bra le pedía a su amor.

– Esta bien Bra – Tala.

– MUY BIEN – May – AHORA LES DIRÉ DE QUE SE TRATA, PERO COMO ES UN JUEGO ALGO SUBIDO DE TONO LOS QUE NO PARTICIPAN DEBEN IR A BAÑARSE, NO PUEDEN ESTAR AQUÍ.

– Rayos – Tyson – pero bueno, EL ÚLTIMO EN LLEGAR AL AGUA ES UN BURRO.

– ENTONCES TU SERAS SIEMPRE EL ÚLTIMO TYSON – gritaba Kevin que ya estaba a punto de tirarse al agua. Después todos los que no participaban se le unieron en el agua, mientras tanto May les indicaba las reglas del juego y en que consistía este.

– Bien les voy a explicar las reglas – May – primero las parejas las hago yo, segundo no hay derecho a reclamo, tercero el que no cumple se va de castigo con una semana sin jugar beyblade, entendieron?

– Si – todos.

– Bien en esto consiste el juego – explicaba May – después de hacer a las parejas nos colocaremos todos en circulo, haré girar una botella la pareja que sea apuntada por la botella deberá desafiar a otra en una prueba que estará escrita en unos papeles que tengo aquí, la pareja que gane tendrá un punto, la que gane mas puntos en total será la ganadora y obtendrá un buen premio, entendieron?

– S-sssiii  - algunos que estaban nerviosos pero los demás respondieron normal.

– Muy bien entonces voy a hacer a las parejas – May – vamos a ver…     ya se! Robert y Emily, Max será conmigo (V_VU me lo imagine), ya que Tala y Bra son pareja junto con Ray y Mariah…

– Oye nosotros no somos pareja – reclamaron Ray y Mariah a la vez.

– Si como digan, pero acá lo serán – May – aun que se que les va a gustar serlo, después será Kai y Alexia…

– Genial – Kai con sarcasmo.

– Si no te gusta me da igual – Alexia.

– Ya – May – están todas las perazas a si que voy a rodar la botella, listos….     Ahí va. La botella rodó y apunto a Tala y Bra, May saca un papel…

– Dice el desafío que – May - Tala y Max deberán aguantar lo mas posible mientras Bra y yo acariciamos sus cuerpos con nuestras manos, pero nosotras tendremos hielo en ambas manos.

– Bien – Tala – que comience entonces.

Continuara….

 ¿Qué pasara en los baños termales? ¿Qué pareja ganara la competencia? ¿Qué otros desafíos habrá? ¿Cuáles serán las otras competencias en grupos? ¿Mi hermana se seguirá metiendo en lo que no le importa?

May: ¬¬ lo último no me gusto Ray.

Ray: jejeje ^^U

May: nos vemos en el proximo capitulo 

Ray: -_-U uf!...   nos vemos.


	6. Y comienzan los juegos

Entrenamiento o vacaciones??

Y comienzan los juegos

- bien Tala – May – esa actitud es la que me gusta ver en alguien.

- Tala tiene razón – Max – solo hay que disfrutar estos juegos, verdad?

- Muy cierto Max - *¬* May – muy bien aquí están los hielos, a si que comencemos de una buena vez.

Después de decir eso ambas chicas tomaron los hielos en sus manos y a la cuenta de 3 comenzaron a pasear sus manos por los cuerpos de los chicos, Max se le notaba mucho que no era muy amigo del frío, pero no quería perder sin aun que sea dar pelea, mientras que, May disfrutaba como nunca pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de un congelado Max. En cambio Tala ni siquiera mostraba indicios de tener algo de frío, mientras que, Bra paseaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo del chico. Ya estaban llegando al 6º par de hielos cada pareja.

- brrr!!! – Max estaba totalmente congelado – ya no aguanto, me rindo.

- entonces la pareja ganadora es la de Tala y Bra – decía Ray – felicidades.

- Gracias – decía Bra con una gran sonrisa, después miro a Tala – estas bien?

- Si, ni siquiera me hele un poco – Tala.

- Que bueno – Bra.

- En cambio el pobre Max esta congelado – Emily.

- Si sobrecito jeje – Kai.

- No te burles Kai – May miro a Kai con una mirada asesina.

- O.o - Kai

- A quien le toca ahora? – Tala.

- Eso lo vamos a averiguar ahora – May hizo girar la botella y apunto a Robert y Emily (ya se Alexia que no te gusta que la nombre pero te vas a tener que aguantar, al menos por este fic XD) luego la hizo girar Emily (XD) y punto a Kai y Alexia, May saco el papel del desafío – vamos a ver…     uy esto no les va a gustar chicos.

- Que hay que hacer? – Kai en su tono antisocial.

- Bien, les diré – May – el desafío es de la pareja que dure más tiempo besándose gana.

- Pero yo ni siquiera conozco a Robert – se quejaba Emily – como quieres que lo bese?

- Claro – Robert – yo tampoco la conozco lo suficiente para besarla.

- Yo no lo conozco – Alexia – y aun que lo conociera no lo besaría.

- Vamos chicos si se niegan deberán pagar las consecuencias – May – y no creo que quieran pagarlas, o si?

- Yo no – Robert

- Yo tampoco – Emily

- …  - Alexia

- bien ya que estamos de acuerdo que comienza la competencia – May muy animada – a la cuenta de tres se comenzaran a besar, además solo puede ser un roce de labios, la única exigencia es que duren mucho tiempo unidos, jeje, bien a la cuenta de 1…   2…    y…   3!

Robert se acercó a Emily y ambos cerraron los ojos pero solo unieron sus labios en un leve roce, no pasó de ser eso. Por otro lado Kai se acercó a Alexia (jejeje XD) tomo el rostro de ella con ambas manos y la besó suavemente. Así se mantuvieron ambas parejas durante mucho rato, llevaban 5 min. cuando Kai comenzó a profundizar un poco el beso, aun que él solamente lo profundizaba, Alexia no sabia que hacer y no entendía la actitud de Kai, a cada minuto el beso se volvía más profundo y Alexia de a poco (y muy poco) cedía a la caricia de Kai.(ahora si me matan XD)

- // no entiendo que le pasa, porque me besa así? \\ - Alexia

-   // se que a Kai no le gusta perder pero tanto así como para profundizar el beso…   no aquí pasa algo raro \\ - Ray

- // a Kai le gusta Alexia \\ - Mariah

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de las aguas termales se encontraban los demás integrantes del grupo.

- CUIDADO ABAJO!!!!  - gritaba Tyson al saltar al agua.

- CORRAN CERDO VOLADOR!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba Kevin mientras se apartaba del camino de Tyson.

- JAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!! XDD – todos mientras se salían del camino.

- TE VOY A MATAR KEVIN!!!! – gritaba Tyson después de haber salido del agua mientras perseguía a Kevin.

- PRIMERO DEBERAS ATRAPARME CERDITO!! UI!! UI!!! – gritaba Kevin imitando a un cerdo mientras escapaba de Tyson.

- Que tanto harán los otros? – Oliver

- No lo se – Enrique – pero esa chica May tenía cara de maniaca.

- Si tienes razón – Michael – me daba miedo.

- Tal vez se los este violando – Enrique.

- No lo creo – Kenny – recuerda que también hay chicas allá.

- Si, tienes razón – Enrique

- Yo creo que los debe estar haciendo sufrir – Johny.

- No creo eso tampoco – Eddie.

- Y que puede estar haciendo entonces? – Steve

- Debe estar haciendo más pruebas – Lee

- Si eso suena más lógico – Michael

- Si, eso debe ser – Kenny

- Yo también lo creo – Kevin

- Y a ti no que te perseguía Tyson? – Eddie

- Es que verán – explicaba Kevin – íbamos corriendo y a mi se me ocurrió que si pasaba cerca de los helados Tyson se detendría a comer uno, pero me equivoque…

- Y? – Steve

- Y pase por la comida y ahí si se quedo XD (todos se fueron de espalda) - Kevin 

De vuelta al lugar de pruebas, ya llevaban más de 30 minutos besándose ambas parejas, ninguna deseaba perder. Por un lado continuaba Robert besando a Emily solo un poco más profundo que al comienzo y con ambas manos en la cintura de la chica. Pero por el otro lado Kai mantenía un ritmo de profundización muy acelerado (como se me ocurre poner esa definición? V_V ) algo que a Alexia la mantenía confundida pero a la vez gustosa (jeje, me acabo de condenar a la guillotina por decir eso XD), Kai había partido con las manos puestas en el rostro de ella, pero luego fue bajando lentamente las manos pasándolas por todo la silueta de Alexia, esto hacia que a ella le diera un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, Kai bajo hasta que poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la abrazo para atraerla más hacia él y a la vez profundizar aun más (aunque usted no lo crea) el beso.

- em…  cuando va a terminar esta prueba? – Ray

- no lo se – May

- vamos has algo para que termine luego – Max – ya me estoy aburriendo de ver como Kai le demuestra sus sentimientos a Alexia.

- Si, yo también ya me aburrí – Mariah

- Bien…  a ver….  – pensaba May la menera de acabar la prueba - …    ya se…   esto va directamente para los chicos…  escuchen bien Robert y Kai, el que logre poner más nerviosa e incomoda a su chica gana // mala idea \\

- Uy ahí termino esto – Max

Kai solo dio una ligera mirada a May y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos (jeje). Robert solo profundizo un poco el beso y Emily se separo de él. Pero en cambio Kai profundizo y apasiono en mucho el beso. Kai mientras besaba a Alexia la obligaba a separar un poco los labios, cuando logro su objetivo introdujo su lengua para unirla a la de ella, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara notablemente pero Kai la atrajo más al cuerpo de él para que no intentara escapar. Luego comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de ella, pasaba sus manos por la espalda, cintura, cadera y lo que provoco finalmente que ella se sintiera más que incomoda y nerviosa, fue el hecho que Kai bajo las manos hasta el trasero de Alexia. Alexia se separo inmediatamente de él.

- O.O – todos, excepto Kai 

- KAI Y ALEXIA SON LOS GANADORES  INDISCUTIBLES – grito muy emocionada May – bien ahora veremos la próxima y por cosas de tiempo, última prueba. May hizo girar la botella y apunto a  Tala y Bra, luego Bra tiro nuevamente la botella y esta apunto a Ray y Mariah – bien sacare el papel…      y este dice…      jajajaja XD esta prueba esta muy buena

- que dice? – Mariah

- dice que las parejas deberán  - May – hacer una escena de besos, ganara la pareja más original o más apasionada.

- O.o – Mariah y Ray

- Bra tienes algún inconveniente? – Tala

- Si tú no lo tienes – Bra – no habrá problema.

- De acuerdo – Tala

- Que dices Mariah – Ray

- Mmmm…     - Mariah 

- Vamos dime algo – Ray

- Yo digo que…   - Mariah 

- Que? – dijo Ray con cara de intriga.

- Que quiero ganar – Mariah – vamos a ganarles verdad Ray?

- O.o   si claro Mariah – Ray algo nervioso – como digas.

- Bien ya que están de acuerdo – May – Tala y Bra partirán, cuando ustedes quieran

Tala se acerco a Bra y rodeo con sus manos la cintura de ella, acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso, al principio era muy suave, pero después se volvió muy apasionado, como si de esto dependiera sus vidas. El beso era ya muy apasionado, luego Tala comenzó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de Bra (que solo llevaba traje de baño), después la arrincono contra la muralla. Bra paseaba sus manos por el cabello de Tala y devolvía cada beso con la misma pasión con la que Tala se los daba. Estuvieron así por unos 15 minutos y se fueron separando lentamente.

- muy bien chicos – May – le dejaron la vara muy alta a Mariah y Ray, bien ahora les toca a ustedes dos.

Ray y Mariah se acercaron mutuamente, ella lo abrazó por la cintura para que Ray tomara más confianza, luego Ray poso sus manos en el rostro de Mariah y se acerco lentamente y la beso, partió como un beso suave y tierno, pero ambos sabían que con eso no ganarían a si que Mariah comenzó a acariciar la espalda de él, mientras Ray comenzaba a bajar sus manos, tocando cada centímetro de la silueta de Mariah. Luego ella pasó sus manos al abdomen de Ray y las subió pasando por el pecho de éste, hasta llegar al cuello, allí lo volvió a abrazar y ella apasiono más el beso. Ray bajo sus manos hasta que llego a la cintura de ella, la abrazo y correspondió al beso, pero a la vez lo apasiono aun más, separo sus labios, algo que Mariah también hizo, e introdujo su lengua para juntarla con la de ella. 

- "vamos Ray ganale a Tala" – Max

- "si Ray apasiona más las cosas" – May

- // hasta que punto podrán llegar? \\ - Kai

Ray se movió lentamente hasta que llegaron a la pared - // todavía no hemos superado a Tala y Bra \\ - pensaba Ray – "has lo que se te ocurra Ray, yo no me opongo" – Mariah susurro entre besos y muy bajo solo para que Ray la escuchara. Ray al escuchar eso se animo y tomo mucha confianza, ya que sabía que Mariah estaría de acuerdo. Ray tomo a Mariah por la cadera y la levanto, ésta rodeo el cuerpo de Ray con las piernas para no separarse de él y lo abrazo más fuerte para que el beso fuera más apasionado. Ray comenzó a retroceder y (por casualidad ^^) tropezó y quedo acostado en una cama de aire (es como un flotador pero se ocupa para acostarse a tomar sol) con Mariah sobre él, aun besándolo. Mariah aprovecho la posición y se acostó sobre él. Era una escena bastante subida de tono, ambos besándose con deseo y locura. Mariah despeinaba completamente a Ray, y él acariciaba todo el cuerpo de ella. Pasaron unos 15 minutos así y se comenzaron a calmar, Ray se comenzó a sentar y Mariah se iba levantando (en resumidas cuentas aun no dejaban de besarse), los besos se calmaban y las manos también hasta que Mariah quedo sentada en Ray y éste también abrazándola para mantenerse junto a ella. Mariah termino el beso muy sutilmente, pero aun seguía abrazando a Ray del cuello.

- quien ganó? – pregunto Mariah a una sorprendida May.

- si quien ganó? – insistió Ray

- eeehhhh…   - May que aun seguía sorprendida – que opinan ustedes Robert, Emily, Max, Alexia y Kai.

- Yo creo que ganaron ellos – Max – Ray y Mariah.

- Yo también – Kai

- Ídem – Emily

- Opino lo mismo – Robert

- ENTONCES RAY Y MARIAH SON LOS GANADORES POR MAYORIA – dijo May muy animada saliendo del shock – bien chicos y chicas ahora son libre de hacer lo que les plazca, pero una cosa más…

- Que? – Kai

- No pueden decir a nadie lo que pasó aquí – May 

- De acuerdo – todos, luego cada uno se fue por su lado.

- Y ahora que hacemos Ray? – pregunto Mariah que aun estaba sentada sobre Ray.

- No lo se – Ray – a ti que se te ocurre?

- Solo una cosa – Mariah

- Cual? – Ray

- Esta – Mariah volvió a besar a Ray 

- Me gusta esa proposición – dijo Ray entre besos antes de volver a recostarse en la cama de aire.

Kai siguió a Alexia hasta que ésta se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía…

- me vas a decir por que me sigues desde que salimos de ese lugar? – pregunto Alexia en un tono frío

- porque quiero hablar contigo Alexia – Kai

- y de que? – Alexia seguía con el mismo tono de indiferencia.

- Ven conmigo – dijo Kai acercándose a Alexia

- De acuerdo – Alexia siguió a Kai hasta un lugar en la piscina termal donde no había nadie, ya que algunos estaban en la parte de los toboganes, otros en las comidas, otros por ahí besándose en una cama de aire, y otros solo relajándose en la piscina pero lejos de donde estaban ellos dos – de que quieres hablar conmigo Kai?

- Yo quería decirte que tú me gustas mucho Alexia – dijo Kai de manera muy directa y sin rodeos – y quería preguntarte que sientes tú por mi?

- … - Alexia miraba a los ojos a Kai - // que le digo…  no se… el también me gusta pero no se lo puedo hacer tan fácil \\ me atraes bastante.

- Solo eso? – Kai que la miraba de una manera penetrante.

- Si solo eso – Alexia con indiferencia – que pensabas?

- Nada en especial – Kai 

- O a caso querías algo más? – Alexia con la misma actitud

- Tal vez – Kai

- A si? Y que cosa querías? – Alexia aun con la misma actitud

- Esto – Kai se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente, ella se resistió pero Kai la abrazo muy fuerte para que no se fuera, la obligo a separar sus labios para poder volver a juntar su lengua con la de ella. Alexia aun intentada soltarse, pero después se dio cuenta que el no la soltaría, Kai se separo un poco de ella y le susurro al oído – "no te voy a soltar hasta que me hastíe de ti" – y volvió a besarla de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo antes de hablarle, pero más apasionado. Después de un rato Alexia ya no se resistió a Kai, ella en el fondo también lo deseaba. (los voy a dejar un rato solos jeje XD)

Pasaron las horas y todos se reunieron en la entrada allí se encontraron con May…

- bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado este día de diversión y para algunos también de pruebas – May – y ojala vuelvan a traerlos para que se vuelvan a divertir en las aguas termales, espero que les vaya muy bien y hasta luego chicos y chicas, su helicóptero los espera.

Al despedirse todos se fueron al helicóptero, el viaje fue pura conversación sobre la cosas que hicieron en las termas. Cuando llegaron a las cabañas los esperaban con un gran banquete que todos disfrutaron mucho, Tyson comió como loco, incluso de ves en cuando hacia competencias con Gary para ver quien comía más. Al terminar la comida cada quien se fue a acostar a su cabaña correspondiente.

Cabaña 1:

- vaya Tyson y Gary si que saben como dejar en banca rota a un restorán, eh? – Enrique

- si, pero así son ellos – Oliver

- buenos para comer y dormir jajaja – Kenny

- si jajaja – Enrique

- mejor vamos a dormir hicos – Oliver

- buenas noches – Kenny

- buenas noches – Enrique y Oliver

Cabaña 2:

- estuvo genial el día de hoy – Michael

- si estuvo muy divertido – Max

- ubieran visto a Kevin correr para escaprse de Tyson – Michael

- si ya me lo imagino jejeje – Max

- oye y a ustedes dos que les pasa? – Michael mirando a Robert y Emily

- a mi nada solo quiero dormir – Robert

- yo tambien quiero dormir Michael – Emily – puedes acostarte?

- Ok – Michael – buenas noches

Cabaña 3:

- buenas noches chicos – Johny se durmió de inmediato

- oye Mariah…  - Ray

- si Ray? – Mariah que ya estaba con pijama

- puedo dormir contigo? – Ray

- claro ven – Mariah que ya se había acostado en su cama.

- Buenas noches Kai, Alexia, que duerman bien – Ray dijo esto y se fue a acostar con Mariah.

- Buenas noches chicos – Mariah, luego se acostó boca arriba y Ray acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de ella, la abraza y se duerme. Mariah lo besa tiernamente en la frente, lo abraza y se duerme.

- Buenas noches Alexia – Kai va y apaga la luz de la cabaña.

- Buenas noches Kai – Alexia se acerca a Kai y lo besa tiernamente en los labios. Kai la mira con una mirada muy tierna que nunca nadie se la había visto. Alexia se fue a acostar y justo antes de dormirse sintió como Kai acariciaba su rostro y la besaba tiernamente en la frente.

- "que duermas bien" – Kai se levanto y se fue a acostar.

Cabaña 4:

- buenas noches chicos – Lee

- buenas noches duerman bien – Eddie

- no te despidas de Steve – Bra

- porque? – Eddie

- ya esta dormido V_VU – Bra

- buena razón – Eddie – buenas noches Bra y Tala

- que duerman bien chicos – Bra se acostó a dormir, pero Tala se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso de buenas noches.

- "que duermas bien Bra" – Tala

- "tú también" – Tala y se fue a dormir

Continuara…

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿Aparecerá de nuevo May? Todo eso y más en el próximo capitulo

Ray: ojala que no se vuelva a meter en mi historia

May: oye agradece sin mi no tendría nada de bueno esta historia

Ray: claro apareces en un capitulo y ya te crees la creadora del fic

May: ^^

Este capitulo como todos los demás se lo dedico a mi novia Ryoko y a mis amigas Bra y Alexia.


	7. Subiendo bajando y tu blade debe segui...

Entrenamiento o vacaciones??

Subiendo…   bajando…  y tu blade debe seguir girando!

Eran las 6ºº am y en el campamento no volaba ni una mosca, todos dormían profundamente después de un día tan agitado.

     -  "Alexia despierta…   Alexia…  " –

     -   mmmm…   Kai? – Alexia apenas abría los ojos y no veía nada, solo reconoció la voz de Kai

- "si soy yo" – Kai hablaba muy bajito para no despertar a nadie – "habla más despacio"

- "que haces despierto tan temprano?" – Alexia ya estaba más despierta

- "quiero hablar contigo" – Kai se sentó al lado de ella

- "pero a esta hora? No podía ser un poco más tare?" – Alexia al fría en sus palabras

- "no, necesito aclarar cosas contigo" – Kai

- "te refieres a lo de ayer?" –

- "si, quiero aclarar todo lo que paso" –

- "ah, bueno me voy a levantar para que hablemos" – Alexia aun con algo de flojera se levanto y se vistió – "ya, hablemos"

- "acá no, vamos afuera" –

- "de acuerdo" – 

- "bien vamos" – Kai se adelanto y le abrió la puerta a Alexia, luego salio él y cerro la puerta, tomo la mano de Alexia, aunque ella le intento quitar la mano pero él no la dejo, entrelazo sus dedos y la guió hasta un lugar algo alejado de las cabañas para no molestar a nadie.

- Bien Kai, dime, soy toda ("tuya" XD) oídos – Alexia se sentó junto a Kai, éste aun tenia su mano sosteniendo la de ella

- Bien para empezar antes de que tú llegaras yo estaba teniendo un estilo de relación, si se le puede llamar así, con Emily – Kai

- Bien si me despertaste y me trajiste acá para contarme tus amoríos con otra chica y luego que me besaste pues prefiero irme a dormir – Alexia se intento parar pero Kai la detuvo con la mano que los unía

- Deja terminar, apenas comienzo y no quiero que me interrumpas sacando conclusiones falsas – Kai

- …  - Alexia miro hacia otro lado

- bien como te iba diciendo, tenía un estilo de relación con Emily, pero cuando llegaste tú por alguna razón ya no seguí interesado en ella – continuaba Kai – en ti vi algo que en ella no, no sabia que era, lo único que sabia era que Emily ya no me interesaba, para nada… 

- aha – Alexia que no demostraba interés en lo que Kai decía (pero si lo tenía)

- luego, cuando te bese en las aguas termales, durante la competencia sentí algo en el estomago, como un vacío – decía Kai mientras acariciaba suavemente la mano de Alexia, cosa que hacia que ella se sonrojara un poco – y quería saber porque me pasaba eso contigo y con Emily no, a si que después te seguí y te volví a besar, pero esta vez, no se porque, tú me correspondiste el beso, eso me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago…

- … - Alexia se sonrojaba aun más por lo que Kai estaba diciendo

-  y luego cuando llegamos a la cabaña y me besaste antes de irte a dormir, eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo – Kai se puso delante de Alexia para mirarla a los ojos, ésta no quería hacerlo así que él con la mano que le quedaba libre le acaricio el rostro 

- de que? – Alexia intentaba sonar fría pero su tono de voz no la dejaba.

- De que… - Kai la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Y en el campamento algunos comenzaban a despertar, el primero que salio, Kenny que fue a despertar  a Ray para que hiciera el desayuno.

- permiso – dijo Kenny al entrar a la cabaña, vio que Kai ni Alexia estaban y que Johny se estaba terminando de vestir – oye Johny donde esta Ray? No lo veo en su cama

- si no esta en la del debe estar en la de Mariah – diciendo esto Johny salio de la cabaña

- en la de Mariah? – Kenny fue a la cama de Mariah y ahí estaba Ray durmiendo muy tranquilamente – Ray que haces en la cama de Mariah?

- Dormir no lo ves? – Mariah venia saliendo del baño, vestida con su ropa de ejercicios (zapatillas, unos pantalones 3/4 y una polera de manga larga)

- Se que esta durmiendo, pero porque en tú cama? – Kenny

- La curiosidad mató al gato Kenny – Mariah que se acercaba a su cama y movía a Ray suavemente para despertarlo – Ray despierta…     oye dormilón despierta…

- Pero yo no soy gato – Kenny – vamos dime

- Anoche tenía frío y le pedí a Ray que durmiera conmigo 

- Es al obvio, no? – decía Ray mientras se estiraba ya que recién se había despertado

- Si, es una respuesta lógica – Kenny 

- Y que haces acá Kenny? – Ray que se iba a buscar ropa para cambiarse

- Vengo a buscarte para hacer el desayuno – Kenny

- Pero no es Oliver hoy? – Mariah que estaba haciendo su cama

- Es que somos muchos y Oliver no va a poder hacer desayuno para todos solo – Kenny

- Bueno ayudare – Ray que llevaba su ropa al baño – pero anda a despertar a Oliver por mientras me cambio y salgo

- Ya esta despierto, mejor iré a despertar a los de la 4, nos vemos Ray – Kenny salio de la cabaña con rumbo 

- Si, nos vemos – Ray iba a entra al baño cuando Mariah se le acerca y comienza a besarlo, Ray se sorprende al principio pero luego responde el beso. Después de un rato Mariah se separa de él.

- Buenos días Ray – Mariah sonrió y Ray la miraba extrañado – no te había dado los buenos días. Luego de eso salio de la cabaña. 

- Buenos días Mariah… - sonrió y luego entro al baño a cambiarse de ropa

En algún lugar mientras todo esto pasaba dos personas se miraban a los ojos…

- Kai no juegues quieres – Alexia se levanto y se iba a ir cuando siente que la jalan de la mano y después de eso siente que Kai la esta abrazando y besando, intento separarse de Kai pero no pudo, pero tampoco devolvió el beso. Kai se separo un poco de ella, con una mano la sujetaba de la cintura y con la otra le sujetaba el rostro…

- "te amo" – susurro Kai, Alexia se sorprendió mucho, pero no creía lo que Kai decía

- a si? – Alexia sonaba muy fría y desinteresada

- si, es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien y yo se que tú también sientes lo mismo por mi – Kai

- y porque tan seguro? – Alexia aun seguía con la misma postura de chica fría

- porque yo soy igual que tú – Kai – no expreso mis sentimientos a nadie y siempre soy frío, pero yo se que te gusto, o sino, nunca me hubieras devuelto un beso, o me equivoco?

-  E-e-eh-eh…  - Alexia no sabia que responder ante lo que Kai decía, hasta que se decidió, dio un suspiro – "tienes razón, yo no le demuestro mis sentimientos a nadie, pero porque dices estar tan seguro de que tú me gustas?"

- "solo lo se" – Kai

- "como lo sabes?" – Alexia

- "lo siento aquí" – en ese momento Kai puso una de sus manos en su corazón – "y lo que siento es que yo te amo y que también me amas, o no?"

- "…" – Alexia dio un suspiro – "si, tienes razón"

- "en que tengo razón?" – Kai miro a Alexia directamente a los ojos y sonrió levemente esperando una respuesta, aun que él ya la sabia

- "en que te amo Kai" – Alexia se sonrojo al decir eso y bajo un poco la cabeza

- "vez?, lo sabia" – Kai levanto el rostro de Alexia y la beso tiernamente, pero luego fue apasionando el beso y Alexia correspondió el beso esta vez. Pasaron un rato así hasta que…

- HEY ALGUIEN HA VISTO A KAI Y A ALEXIA? – se escuchaba desde el campamento. Ambos pararon el beso, se miraron y luego se fueron al campamento tomados de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados.

- OIGAN CHICOS TENGO HAMBRE – se quejaba Tyson – SE PUEDEN APURAR CON EL DESAYUNO?

- DEJA DE GRITAR TYSON – Ray – SI QUIERES DESAYUNAR LUEGO DEBERAS CALLARTE

- Bueno Ray – Tyson hablaba con pucheros y jugando con sus dedos – pero no te enojes

- Es que desesperas a cualquiera Tyson – Eddie

- Que malos – Tyson se sentó en la mesa y se quedo allí callado

- Jejeje no sean tan malos con él chicos – Max – el hambre lo pone así

- Pero si quiere comer se va a tener que esperar - Oliver 

- Le falta paciencia – Ray

- Esa palabra no esta en el vocabulario de Tyson – Kenny – jajaja

- Jajajajaja XDD – todos menos Tyson

- "si claro búrlense de mi" – Tyson

- jaja, no te enojes Tyson – Michael – es solo una pequeña broma

- oye Kenny – Enrique

- si? – Kenny

- tú buscabas a Kai y a Alexia? – Enrique

- si, porque los has visto? – Kenny

- si, ahí vienen ambos tomados de la mano – Enrique

- QUE??? – Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray, Lee, Kevin, Mariah, Emily, Steve, Michael y Eddie

- No puede ser – Kenny

- Pero lo es – Kai que llegaba donde estaban todos junto con Alexia tomados de la mano – y no se metan. Luego se fue a sentar junto con ella.

- Bu-bu-bueno Kai – Kenny 

Después de eso, Ray y Oliver terminaron el desayuno y todos comieron, unos más que otros, pero finalmente todos comieron. Durante el transcurso del día Kenny recibió un mail del Sr. D diciendo que que trataría la próxima prueba, a si que Kenny los reunió a todos en la plaza para explicar la prueba…

- BIEN CHICOS YA SABEN QUE HAY UNA NUEVA PRUEBA – Kenny – SE LAS VOY A LEER: la prueba va a consistir en que un integrante del equipo debera ir subiendo por una pared de roca de 6m, pero debera ir a la vez subiendo un blade con el, el blade debe ir girando y debe ser colocado en cada estacion marcada por una roca de color, el mismo integrante debe subir los tres blades DE SU EQUIPO, si alguno de los blades deja de girar el blader debera bajar y comenzar de nuevo, hay plena libertad de elegir como se llevaran los blades hasta la cima, LA ÚNICA CONDICIÓN ES QUE DEBEN TOCAR TODAS LAS ESTACIONES. BIEN CHICOS VAYAN A HACER LOS GRUPOS Y ELEGIR A QUIEN COMPETIRA, LOS ESPERO AQUÍ EN 5 MINUTOS MÁS.

- BIEN – gritaron tos y en un minuto estaban todos los grupos listos y eran los siguientes:

- Ray, Mariah y Kai

- Bra, Tala y Oliver

- Emily, Max y Robert

- Johny, Kevin y Eddie

- Steve, Lee y Alexia

- Tyson, Enrique y Michael

- YA QUE ESTAN LISTOS LOS GRUPOS IREMOS A DONDE SE REALIZARA LA PRUEBA.

Todos caminaron por unos 10 minutos y llegaron a una roca de 6 metros de altura, tenia marcas de pintura en pocas partes pero se veía difícil llegar a ellas.

- LISTOS CHICOS ELIJAN A SU REPRESENTANTE – Kenny – AH, Y UNA REGLA MÁS CHICOS, YA QUE LAS BESTIAS BIT HACEN QUE LOS BLADES GIREN DURANTE MAS TIEMPO, TODOS DEBERAN USAR ESTO (KENNY LES MOSTRO LOS LANZADORES, ERAN LOS MAS COMUNES Y LAS TIRAS MEDIAN 4 CM) Y NO PUEDEN RECLAMAR, A SI QUE PREPARENCE, QUE LOS COMPETIDORES SE PONGAN FRENTE A SUS COMPAÑEROS. 

De cada grupo salieron los siguientes participantes: Kai, Tala, Robert, Kevin, Lee y Michael todos se pusieron los arneses (son una seguridad que se usa en alpinismo) y un compañero de cada uno aseguraba la soga: Ray, Oliver, Max, Johny, Steve y Enrique. Después de preparar todo, Kenny dio la partida…

- LISTOS CHICOS…   3…    2…    1…   LET IT RIP!!!!!!! – Kenny dio la partida para que los chicos lanzaran los blades, cada grupo se las ingenio para poder subir de manera mas rápido el blade. El equipo de Kai comenzo lanzando a Dranzer a la primera estación, Kai lo alcanzo y así fue subiendo hasta llevarlo a la cima. El equipo de Tala comenzó con Youkborg y este fue lanzado a la mano de Tala el cual siguió subiendo hasta la cima pasando por cada estación. El equipo de Robert lanzo a Griffolyon al hombro de Robert y éste comenzó a subir lo más rápido posible. El equipo de Kevin lanzo a Trypio a la cabeza de Kevin y éste subió pasando por todas las estaciones con la agilidad de un mono. El equipo de Michael lanzo a Anffilyon a un pie de Michael y éste comenzó a subir, aun que era el más lento de todos los competidores. Y por último el equipo de Lee lanzo, por orden de él a Galeon y Lynx a su cabeza, así subió a dos blades al mismo tiempo. La competencia siguió muy reñida Kai por un lado subía muy rápido y cuando llegaba a la cima – APENAS TOQUE EL SUELO LANZAS A DRIGER MARIAH. Por otro lado Kevin con su gran agilidad subía demasiado rápido y solo se lanzaba al suelo – AHORA LANZA A GALMAN A MI CABEZA EDDIE – apenas tocaba el suelo volvía a subir. Michael iba bajando – AHORA TYSON LANZA A TRYGEL – al momento en que Tyson lanzo a Trygel, éste toco la estación y cayó al suelo, Tyson fue corriendo a buscarlo pero el tiempo y los demás participantes no daban lugar a las demoras, a si que para el equipo de Michael ese error fue su condena – COMO PUDISTE FALLAR ESE TIRO TYSON? – Steve – NO ES MI CULPA QUE TRYGEL SOLO SE LLEVE CON SU BLADER – se defendía Tyson – CLARO, MI TRYGEL NUNCA PODRÍA LLEVARSE CON ALGUIEN TAN TORPE PARA LANZAR, Y NO ENTIENDO PORQUE LO LANZASTE A LA ESTACION EN VEZ DE HABERLO LANZADO A MI PIE – Michael – PORQUE ASI OBTENDRIAS VENTAJA – Tyson – PERO AHORA POR ESA SUPUESTA VENTAJA YA PERDIMOS, IDIOTA – Michael, Tyson solo se volteo para otro lado. – TALA SUBE MÁS RÁPIDO SOLO TE FALTA UNO MÁS – Bra animaba a su novio para que se apresurara en su segunda subida, cuando Tala comenzó a bajar – AHORA TIRA A UNICOLYON – Tala – DE ACUEDO – Bra lanzo a Unicolyon en la mano de Tala y éste apenas toco suelo subió nuevamente. Robert iba subiendo con Draciel en su hombro y solo le faltaba medio metro para llegar. – GANAMOS!!!!!!!!!!! – grito fuerte Lee ya que había dejado a Galeon, Lynx y Tryhorn en la cima de la roca – SI GENIAL – grito muy emocionada Alexia – FUE BUENA TÚ IDEA DE PARTIR SUBIENDO 2 BLADES EN VEZ DE 1, BIEN HECHO LEE – gritaba desde abajo Steve mientras sujetaba a Lee con la cuerda. – RAYOS ME GANO POR UN SEGUNDO – Kai que recién había terminado de dejar a Galux en la cima – EN LA PROXIMA GANAREMOS – gritaba Ray a Kai mientras éste último bajaba. Una milésima de segundo después de que Kai dejara a Galux, Kevin dejo a Salamolyon – MALDICION "madito traidor me gano…    me las pagara" – Kevin – OYE KEVIN YA BAJA – Eddie que tiraba de la soga para obligar a Kevin a bajar – BIEN – Kevin se tiro de espaldas mientras Eddie sujetaba la soga asegurando a Kevin. – YA PERDIMOS ROBET – Max – RAYOS, SERA PARA LA OTRA – Robert – es una lastima pero Lee junto a Kevin tenían una gran ventaja en esta prueba – Emily – V.V nos tendremos que resignar verdad? – Max – claro que no, para la otra ganaremos Max – decía Robert a la vez que llegaba junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

- BIEN YA TENEMOS A LOS GANADORES QUE SON LEE, ALEXIA Y STEVE, Y LOS PERDODERES SON MICHAEL, TYSON Y ENRIQUE, BIEN CHICOS PODEMOS REGRESAR AL CAMPAMENTO.

Todos se dirigieron al campamento hablando acerca de la prueba. Al llegar allá cada quien tomo su camino para hacer lo que quisieran y el equipo ganador recibió un set de bases para beyblades, pero todos primero tomaron un plato con su cena y después se fueron para cualquier parte…

- a donde vamos? – Alexia

- no se, a un lugar donde no nos tapen en preguntas – decia Kai mientras caminaba junto a ella llevando los plato de la cena (nada extraordinario solo arroz con carne mongoliana…  me dio hambre T.T)

- que te parece aquí, no estamos muy lejos y tampoco nos vendran a molestar – Alexia. Era un lugar a las orillas de un río 

- si es bonito y callado, muy bien comeremos aquí – Kai espero a que Alexia se sentara, luego le paso su cena y se sento él a comer junto a ella.

En unas ramas de un gran árbol junto al campamento…

- te gusta la vista Mariah? – decia Ray mientras se sentaba en una de las ramas. La vista era buena, se podia ver el campamento y sus alrededores

- si es muy bonito Ray – decia Mariah mientras observaba el bellísimo paisaje, se sento junto a Ray

- toma aquí tienes tu cena, y te comes todo – dijo Ray con un tono de padre al tiempo que le pasaba su plato de comida a Mariah

- esta bien – dijo Mariah con un tono de niñita pequeña

- jajajaja :D – se reía Ray de la voz y cara que ponía Mariah. Luego comenzaron a cenar y charlar de las cosas que habían pasado hoy.

En una de las mesas del campamento se encontraban Lee, Gary, Kevin, Steve, Eddie, Michael, Tyson, Kenny, Enrique, Oliver, Max, Johny, Tala y Bra…

- que dices Gary, una competencia? – Tyson 

- claro – Gary

- muy bien quien apuesta a favor de Tyson? – Kenny

- yo – dijeron Oliver, Max, Steve, Eddie y Enrique

- y quien apuesta a favor de Gary? – Kenny

- yo – dijeron Lee, Kevin, Michael y Tala

- bien chicos prepárense para la segunda carrera de "mister glotón" – Kenny – ya saben las reglas chicos, deben comer 5 platos en el minimo de tiempo, el ganador podra repetir

- que bien – dijo Tyson muy animado – estas son el tipo de pruebas que me gustan

- estan listos? – Kenny

- si!! – Gary y Tyson

- bien a la cuenta de 3…   2…    1…   LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!! – Kenny, en ese momento Gary y Tyson comenzaron a comer a una velocidad impresionante

- VAMOS TYSON TU PUEDES – Max – VAMOS VIEJO!

- VAMOS GARY DEMUESTRALE A TYSON QUIEN MANDA CUANDO SE TRATA DE COMER! – Kevin

- ¬¬ - Bra – que manera es esa de animar a tú amigo?

- Es la que funciona – Lee – VAMOS GARY TÚ ERES EL MÁS COMEDOR DE TODOS!!

- ¬_¬U que amigos – Bra

- VAMOS TYSON ERES EL MÁS GLOTON – Eddie

- APOYO LO QUE EDDIE DICE – Steve

- SIIIIII!!!!!!!!! – Max muy emocionado – TYSON IS GLOTON MASTER JAJAJAJAJA XD!!!

- JAJAJAJAJA – Todos excepto Tyson y Gary que estaban preocupados de comer

- JAJAJA – Kenny – TYSON VA EN EL TERCER PLATO Y GARY VA EN EL CUARTO PLATO, GARY LLEVA LA DELANTERA CHICOS!!!!

- VAMOS TYSON NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE TE GANE TAN FACIL VIEJO – Max

- VAMOS, VAMOS TYSON!!! – gritaban Oliver, Max, Steve, Eddie y Enrique –COME, COME TYSON, TRAGA, TRAGA TYSON JAJAJA

- IMPRESIONANTE TYSON YA ALCANSO A GARY Y POR LO QUE SE VE LO VA A PASAR – decia Kenny imitando a los relatores deportivos.

- NO! VAMOS GARY TU ERES MÁS GLOTON QUE TYSON!!!!!!! – Michael y Kevin

Continuara…

¿Quién ganara la competencia? ¿Qué pasara mañana? ¿Habra alguna otra competencia? ¿dejare de hacer capitulos tan largos?

Ray: jejeje XD   bueno gracias por leer mi fic y este como todos se lo dedico a mi novia Ryoko y a mis amigas Bra y Alexia. Chao nos vemos en el proximo


	8. el clima

Entrenamiento o vacaciones??

El clima

- TYSON YA ESTA POR TERMINAR EL SEXTO PLATO Y GARY TAMBIEN!!!!!!!!! – Kenny – ESTO SERA UN FINAL DE FOTOGRAFIA!!!!!!!!!!

- VAMOS GARY!!!!!!!!!! – gritaban todos sus amigos 

- VAMOS TYSON!!!!!!! – gritaban la barra de Tyson – TU ERES EL MÁS CHANCHO DE TODOS!!!! XDDD

- Y????? – Kenny miraba atentamente 

- Tyson gano Kenny – decia Dizzy después de mostrar la fotografia del final

- SIII!!!!!!!!!!! – celebraban levantando a Tyson – ERES EL MEJOR COMEDOR DE TODOS, FELICIDADES!!!!!!! GRACIAS A TU GLOTONERIA HEMOS GANADO!!!!!. Tyson se cae al estilo anime por el comentario (^^U)

- No tienen porque agradecerlo ^^UUUuuu – Tyson que ahora era nuevamente cargado por sus amigos y lanzado al aire – jajaja chicos jajaja dejen jaja eso me estoy mareando O.o!!!!...   (Tyson vomita)****

- QUE ASCO!!!!!!!! – gritan todos y dejan que Tyson caiga al suelo****

- Auch – Tyson se queja en el suelo. Mientras todos corren al rio. Al llegar alli todos saltaron al agua, y eran seguidos por los demas, pero estos se les quedaron mirando mientras Tyson, Max, Oliver, Steve, Eddie y Enrique se quitaban las ropas manchadas. ****

- Oigan que nos miran tanto? – Enrique****

- Nada ^^U – Lee****

- Si claro ¬¬ - Enrique****

- No nos deberian mirar tanto – Oliver****

- Porque? – Kevin – si es gracioso verlos XD****

- Porque ahora…  - Oliver, Max y Tyson salen del agua y agarran a Kevin, Michael y Tala– ESTARAN IGUAL A NOSOTROS!!!!!!. Y los tiran al agua (el clima era bueno, por si acaso ^^)****

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDD – Lee desde la orilla****

- No te rias tanto de tus amigos Lee - ¿?****

- Quien lo dice? – Lee, se voltea a ver…  - Ray!!!!. Al agua gato (XDD)****

- Nos ahorraste el viaje Ray – Tyson****

- Grrr!!! – Lee saliendo del agua – esto no se quedara asi Ray****

- Pues si me quieres tirar al agua vas a tener que hacerlo antes de que me tire yo ^_^ - Ray salta al agua y se lleva a Lee con él****

- Jajaja ^_^ - Mariah se reia al ver a Ray ser perseguido en el agua por Lee – se ven graciosos****

- Ah si? – Ray logro esquivar a Lee y salio del agua****

- Oh oh – Mariah salio corriendo ****

- No te vas a escapar – Ray persiguió a Mariah hasta que logro agarrarla, la tomo de la cintura y la cargo en su hombro.****

- Dejame Ray!!!! No quiero!!! – Mariah pataleaba para que la soltara pero no lo hizo****

- Vamos a ver cuan graciosa te ves tú toda mojada – Ray camino un poco mas pero Mariah hizo unos movimientos muy bruscos y se le estaba por soltar cuando…  - oh no tu no te me vas a escapar linda gatita!!. Ray acelero el paso y antes de que Mariah se soltara él salto y cayeron al agua…****

- Que malo eres Ray!! – Mariah reclamaba al chico que tenia frente a ella a solo unos centímetros de su rostro****

- Si soy muy malo y que? Acaso me haras algo? – Ray en actitud desafiante****

- Sí! – afirmo Mariah antes de tirarse sobre Ray y hundiéndose con él. Bajo el agua Ray se acerco a Mariah y la beso…****

- Oye esos dos si no salen luego se van a ahogar – Kevin****

- Ya deben estar con agua hasta el cerebro v__v – Lee****

- Mejor los sacamos, no? – Max****

- Claro – Tyson****

- Vamos! – Max. Cuando se sumergieron no se veia ni rastros de Mariah y Ray, de pronto…****

- Oo!!! – Lee ve a ambos besandose y se le va todo el aire que le quedaba asi que sale raudamente a la superficie – cof! Cof!(onomatopeya de toser XD) no puede ser!!!!!!!!! ****

- Jajajaja no seas payaso Lee – se reía Enrique****

- NO MOLESTES!!! – Lee****

- Que pasa Lee , no seas tan enojon – Enrique****

- Jajajajaja XD – Tyson, Max, Mariah y Ray que salian de debajo del agua y se acercaban a donde estaban todos los demás****

- Que pasa chicos? – Michael – de que se ríen?****

- Es que Tyson parecia una orca debajo del agua XD – Max****

- Si, ademas casi se traga toda el agua del río XD – Ray****

- Y tú casi te tragas a Mariah – Lee****

- ô_ô??? Ah? – Todos****

- no te hagas el tonto conmigo Ray – Lee – yo te vi besando a Mariah debajo del agua****

- :S no se de que hablas Lee – Ray haciendose el que no sabia nada – tal vez te faltaba oxigeno e imaginaste cosas****

- yo no me imagine nada!!! – Lee apuntaba a Ray – Tú y Mariah se estaban besando, y yo tenia mucho oxigeno hasta que los vi!!! No me lo niegues más Ray!!!!****

- De acuedo Lee no te lo negaremos más – Mariah se acerco a Lee y Ray la quedo mirando extrañado – si, yo me estaba besando con Ray bajo el agua, pero yo lo encuentro muy normal****

- Normal? Normal dices? – Lee estaba algo alterado – no es nada normal que los amigos se anden besando por ahí****

- Tienes razon eso no es muy normal, pero que una pareja de novios lo haga, eso es de lo más normal, o no Lee? – Mariah hablaba muy calmada y segura – vamos respondeme****

- QUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oo!!!! - Todos****

- Mariah tiene razon Lee – Emily que se unia a todo el embrollo****

-  Pero la pregunta es desde cuando que son novios? – Kevin****

- desde…   desde…    - Ray haciendo memoria - ^^U ya se me olvido****

- (caida al estilo anime) – todos****

- desde que llegamos acá ^^U – Mariah – que olvidadizo****

- discúlpame :P – Ray robándose la nuca – bueno la cosa es que ya tenemos un tiempo de ser novios da igual si nos besamos o no****

- pero es que como no dicen nada, o acaso quieren que nosotros adivinemos? – Lee aun enojado****

- bueno, bueno, pero ya deja de estar asi ^^U – Ray – ya sabes y saben todos que más da?****

- Ahora van a tener que ver como se lo diran a los ancianos del pueblo – decia Lee con una sonrisa maligna****

- Oo – Ray y Mariah****

- Parece que se les habia olvidado ese ligero detalle, verdad? – Lee****

- Emmm…   - Ray y Mariah****

En las cercanías del río…

- que estaran haciendo los demás? – Alexia

- no lo se – Kai que la llevaba tomada de la mano – pero será mejor ir a ver, no crees?****

- Si, creo –****

- Con ese animo me respondes? – Kai la miro de reojo****

- Ah! Em… - Alexia algo distraida – disculpa estaba pensando en otra cosa****

- En que? – Kai****

- En la proxima prueba – ****

- Nose, el clima se esta volviendo algo feo – ****

- Y? –****

- Y no creo que el Sr. D quiera hacernos una prueba con un clima malo –****

- En eso tienes razón – ****

- Que es eso? –****

- Que cosa? – Alexia  mirando en la misma direccion que Kai****

- Hay mucho alvoroto – ****

- ¬_¬ y eso te extraña? – Alexia mirando raro a Kai y hablando de manera ironica – estan Tyson, Max, Kevin, Kenny, Michael y los otros, que querias?, que estuvieran tranquilamente conversando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo o de la importancia del aire en la aviación?****

- Ja, ja, que graciosa ¬_¬ - Kai – ya mejor vamos donde estan ellos****

- Ok ^^ - Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron donde estaban todos****

- Hola Kai ya te estabamos extrañando amigo – Tyson****

- Ni te imaginas todo lo que ha pasado aquí viejo – Max****

- Que ha pasado? – Alexia****

- Bueno pues nada mas ni nada menos que Mariah y Ray son novios, Tyson le gano una competencia de tragones a Gary y que todos estan empapados – Bra le explicaba un poco a Alexia – excepto por nosotras dos, Kai, Emily,  Kenny, Gary, Robert y Johny****

- Elimínenme de esa lista - Kai que venia todo mojado sacándose la polera – ya me tiraron****

- ^^ bueno será – decía Bra mientras se encogía de hombros****

- no te arranques – Tala agarro a Bra y se fue corriendo llevando a Bra con él a la fuerza y se tiro al río junto con ella – esta fría?****

- Ò_ó no es gracioso Tala!!!! – Bra le comenzó a lanzar agua a Tala****

- GUERRA DE AGUA!!!!!!!!!! – Max que se tiraba al agua salpicando a todos****

- SI!!! – Tyson que hacia lo mismo****

- Pero para que una guerra de agua este completa – Kai mirando a Robert****

- Tiene que estar todos – Robert mirando a Kai y luego a los demás chicos que estaban en el agua****

- Claro – Ray. Todos los chicos salieron del agua y persiguieron a los que no estaban en el agua, Max y Tyson agarraron a Kenny de pies y manos y lo tiraron al río, Robert agarro a Emily y se tiro con ella al agua, Ray, Lee, Kevin, Steve, Michael y Eddie empujaron a Gary hasta tirarlo al agua, Oliver y Enrique tiraron al agua a Johny y Kai tomo a Alexia y la cargo, con pataletas y todo, al agua****

- Parece que ahora si estamos todos ^_^ - Michael****

- Bien entonces…   - Ray****

- GUERRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Max grito y todos comenzaron a tirarse agua, hundir a otros, cuando salían del agua otro iba y lo empujaba de vuelta. Asi se pasaron un buen rato hasta que comenzó a correr una brisa un poco helada. Todos salieron del agua, tomaron sus ropas y se fueron al campamento. Cuando llegaron allí vieron que habían muchas mochilas y bolsos alrededor de la fogata.****

- Porque dejaron eso acá? – Kevin****

- Lo presentia – Kai – les explicare. Todos se acercaron a donde estaba Kai para escuchar lo que él diría.****

- Supongo que hablaras del clima, no es asi Kai? – Kenny****

- Si asi es – Kai – bien les diré, hace un rato hable con el Sr. D y el me contó que si el clima se ponía muy malo lo más seguro seria que nos vinieran a buscar****

- No puede ser!!! – Tyson – junto ahora que comenzaba a acostumbrarme a este lugar****

- Lo se – Kai – y lo más probable es que el Sr. D también lo sabe, pero a él le preocupa más nuestra seguridad que este campamento, así que ya saben debemos preparar nuestras maletas. Después de lo que Kai dijo cada quien se fue a su cabaña a arreglar sus maletas. Cada chico estaba en silencio, un silencio tétrico.****

Cabaña 2…

- Oigan chicos se me ocurrio una idea – Max que se le veía muy animado – para que al menos hoy que es nuestra última noche la pasemos bien :3

- Dinos cual es - Michael – Max****

- No les diré – Max salia de la cabaña – ya lo veran, solo les pido que ordenen la cabaña lo mejor y más rápido que puedan. Max salio corriendo.****

Que hará Max? Habra alguna última prueba? Seguire escribiendo más capitulos? Eso solo depende de los reviws ^^. Le mando saludos a todas mis amigas de España, Mexico y Chile ^_^. Bye

May: ¬o¬ oye!!

Ray: ^^U que?

May: cuando voy a salir yo? ^_^

Ray: emmm…  

May: ¬¬ cuando?

Ray: eehhh…

May: ¬¬* dime

Ray: nu se ^__^U

May: no sabes? ¬o¬**

Ray: no, incluso no se si vuelvas a salir ^^U

May: QUEEEE???? Òó ya veras Ray!!!!. May se lanza sobre Ray…

Ray: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!. Se escabuye como puede y sale corriendo

May: ò_ó NO TE ARANQUES!!!!. Lo persigue…

Ray: Oo es que necesito seguir vivo para terminar este fic ^^U asi que nos vemos. Se hace humo…

May: ¬¬U ya se me arranco, pero ya se las vera conmigo, cuando lo atrape le hare el castigo chino jejeje

Ray: (escondido por ahí) Oo glup! // estoy frito \\ …      // ya me dio hambre ^^U \\      


	9. la ultima noche

La última noche

Max corria entre la lluvia y las cabañas, mientras que en la cabaña 2…

- Ya me imagino que es lo que trama Max – Michael****

- Y que es? – Gary****

- Los traerá a todos para acá – Michael****

- Entonces será mejor hace caso y ordenar todo ^^ - Emily que ya comenzaba a ordenar algunas cosas…****

- Buen bien, esto es un chiquero asi que envés de ordenar vamos a tener que pasar el camion de la basura XD – Michael que estaba recogiendo cosas…****

- Es mejor que nos apuremos no creo que se demore tanto – Emily estaba levantando una bolsa - - esto esta muy pesado, que echaron? Rocas?****

- Algo parecido ^^U – Gary****

- A ver te ayudo – Robert se acerco a Emily y le quito la bolsa para llevarla él – donde hay que dejarla?****

- ^//^ en esa esquina – Emily****

- bien – Robert dejo la bolsa en la esquina y siguió haciendo aseo junto a todos los de la cabaña. De pronto entra Max…****

- ya esta lista la cabaña? ^^ - Max****

- si, todo esta bien – Gary****

- genial viejo – Max vuelve a salir – YA PUEDEN ENTRAR CHICOS. En eso entran todos los demás en la cabaña, cada uno iba con sus mochilas y cosas.****

- Para que nos dijiste que viniéramos aquí Max? – Tala****

- Para que va a ser? – Max – para que pasemos nuestra última noche aquí juntos amigos, además juntitos se pasa mejor, no creen? :D****

- Max tiene razon – Tyson – que íbamos a hacer en nuestras cabañas ademas de estar tristes? Pues nada más, es mejor que estemos todos juntos ^_^****

- Asi es Tyson – Kenny****

- Sí!!! – Max – si nos vamos a aburrir hagámoslo en grupo JAJAJA XD****

- SI JAJAJAJAJA – Tyson****

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDD – todos****

- Bien entonces que hacemos primero? – Kenny – alguien tiene alguna idea?****

- Que tal si jugamos a la botella? - ¿?****

- MAY?????? – Todos****

- Sí!!! – May (haciendo una aparición tipo Señor réferi de Medabot XD) – me extrañaron?****

- Ehhhh… - todos (May: Ray…   ¬¬*; Ray: OoU ^^U tomalo con humor jeje)****

- ¬¬** - May los miraba a todos con una cara de muy pocos amigos (XD; May: ¬¬*******; OoU…)****

- claro que si May – Max fue el primero en atreverse a hablar – nos hacia falta alguien que organizara buenos juegos ^^****

- *-* lo dices en serio Maxi?? – May****

- MAXI?!?!?! – todos menos Max y May (May: *¬* que lindo suena eso último(dejame terminar de escribir tranquilo, ya esta babeando por Max v__v ))****

- Es que me alegra lo que me dijo ^^ - May defendiéndose – bueno es verdad o no es verdad lo que me dijo?****

- Claro que si – Tyson sobandose la nuca****

- Arigato Ty-chan *-* - May****

- Bueno vamos a hacer algo o nos vamos a quedar mirando las caras todo el tiempo? – Robert****

- Robert tiene razón – Oliver – es mejor que hagamos algo****

- Buena idea y ya se que hacer ^^ - May****

- Y que es lo que tienes en mente? – Kenny****

- Juguemos a verdad o castigo – May muy animada – les parece?****

- Y de que trata? – Tyson****

- (caida al estilo anime) – Todos****

- ^^U bueno trata de que en una caja de carton se colocan varias preguntas – explicaba May – y en otra se colocan castigos…****

- Oo!!!! – Kai, Alexia, Max, Ray, Mariah, Robert y Emily****

- Que les pasa a ustedes? – Lee****

- Nada, nada!!! – se apuraron en contestar - ^^U****

- ¬¬ - Lee - // porque sera que no les creo \\****

- y se hace girar una botella y a quien le apunte deberan preguntarle verdad o castigo y la persona indicada debera elegir que hara – May – y si no quiere responder o cumplir el castigo debera entregar una prenda ^^, les parece?****

- Claro!!! ^^ - todos****

- Bien entonces comensemos!!!!! – May decia muy animada ****

- Pero primero tendremos que hacer los papeles – Emily****

- Esperen – May salio corriendo y volvio con su mochila****

- Ahí traes las cosas para hacer el juego? – Kenny****

- Si, pero… - May sacaba algo de su mochila – YA LO TRAIGO LISTO, RECIEN HECHO, MEDE IN YO JAJAJA XDD. Todos se cayeron al estilo anime. Después de levantarse todos se sentaron alrededor de la botella…****

- Bien quien tira primero? – Lee****

- El que dio la idea ^^ - May, todos la quedaron mirando – ô_ô…   ah! Fui yo ^^U jeje…****

- -__-UUuuuu – Todos****

- ya esta bien dejare el payaseo por un rato ^^U – May hizo girar la botella y fue a parar frente a Max (May: (salta de felicidad) SI,SI,SI!!!! *¬* gracias gatito hemocho ^^ *-*; Ray: ^//^U, ya pero no me digas asi; May: gueno *-*) – verdad o castigo?****

- Eeehhhh…  - Max penso un momento – elijo castigo****

- Bien veamos… - dijo May mientras sacaba un papel de la caja – dice…  cuenta 5 personas seguidas hacia el lado derecho, a la quinta persona debes hacer que se ponga de pie y deberas darte una vuelta alrededor de todos cargando a esa persona****

- Bien ^^ - Max comenzo a contar – Emily, Robert, Gary // me salve \\, Kevin, Tyson, Kenny…****

- Hey espera – Kai****

- :3 – Max haciendose el tonto****

- vamos Tyson levántate – decia Kai – que Max te llevara a dar un lindo paseo a caballito ****

- ^-^ - Tyson se levantaba****

- bien arriba… - Max levanto a Tyson y lo cargo alrededor de todos, cuando llego a su lugar y bajo a Tyson – oh viejo, ponete a dieta, casi me matas amigo****

- ^-^U – Tyson que se sentaba****

- bien ahora me toca – Max gira la botella y para en Alexia (sonrisa malévola de parte del autor ñacañaca) – verdad o castigo?****

- Prefiero cas…  - Alexia lo piensa un poco – verdad****

- Ok – Max saca un papel – a quien de esta sala te raptarias para violartelo?****

- Oo!!!!!!!! – Alexia se levanta y se saca el poleron (el autor chispea los dedos) – tomen ^^U****

- ¬o¬ que fome eres – Enrique****

- mejor callate ¬//¬ - Alexia sumamente roja – tengo mis razones, bien hare girar esta cosita ^^. La botella paro frente a Ray…****

- elijo castigo ^_^ - Ray ****

- bien tu castigo será… - Alexia veía el papelito – que suertudo, deberas decirle al oido de persona que esta a tu mano izquierda tu fantasia erotica, bien hazlo ****

- ok – Ray – acompáñame al baño ahí te contare Mariah ^^****

- bien ^^ - Mariah se levanto junto con Ray y se fueron al baño****

- Ray antes de irte podrías tirar la botella – Lee – sospecho que te vas a demorar un poco****

- Bueno ^//^ - Ray hizo girar la botella y paro en Bra****

- Castigo – Bra se apresuro en decir****

- Ok – Ray tomo un papel – estas castigada y deberas hacer girar la botella, si cae en un hombre deberas darle un topon de labios, si es mujer deberas tirar de nuevo ^^, bien yo me voy a cumplir mi castigo. Ray se va al baño…****

- Claro, el día que eso sea un castigo avísame XD – Max****

- Bien crusare los dedos – Bra giro la botella y (adivinen en quien se detuvo…     si dijieron Tala…   estan en un gran error XD) – Ô_Ô Kai!. Bra miro a Tala y él solo sonrio…****

- Debes cumplir tu castigo – Tala****

- Bien – decia como si lo que iba a hacer seria una tortura (si claro como no (tono sarcastico) XD…   Oo alguien va a tener deseos de matarme)****

- "creo que mas que castigos estos son premios" – susurraba Kevin a Johny****

- "tienes razon" – respondio Johny viendo como Kai y Bra se paraban****

- bien…    este…    nose…  - Bra se notaba algo nerviosa, miro a Alexia y esta solo la quedo mirando – emmm…****

- vamos que más da – dijo Kai y en ese minuto él le dio el topon a Bra, luego se sento – es solo un topon****

- Oo – todos incluyendo Bra que recien se sentaba****

- Ok ^^U – May – Bra te toca****

- Bueno – Bra hizo girar la botella…   Mientras tanto en el baño Ray estaba por terminar su castigo…****

- Oo…  - Mariah algo sorprendida – que buena imaginación tienes Ray, desde cuando tenias pensado eso, se notaba que te lo sabias bien ^^U****

- Lo tenia pensado desde hace varios meses – Ray se acercaba a Mariah lentamente y juntaba su frente con la de ella (si no hay R/M no es un fic mio XD) – "y sinceramente me gustaria cumplirlo"****

- ah? – Mariah que aun no entendia la indirecta (May: pero eso no es indirecta…   es bien directa XD; Ray: tu estas en la sala jugando, no te metas en mis comentarios ¬o¬ ahora eres un personaje, me entiendes?; May: Hi! Hittler!! XD; Ray: v__vU) – que quisiste decir con eso?****

- ^_^U – Ray se acerco al oído de ella mientras la abrasaba – "que me gustaria cumplir mi fantasia contigo, me estendiste ahora?"****

- .//. – Mariah que ponia sus manos sobre los hombros de Ray – "si me quedo bien claro ^//^U pero aun no es tiempo para eso, bien?"****

- "claro…  - Ray que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella – nunca te voy a obligar a nada que tú no desees"****

- que bueno ^^ - Mariah se separaba un poco de él – sabia que me dirias eso lindo gatito ^_^, arigato, suki da yo****

- RAY!! – Lee gritando desde afuera del baño – SALE LUEGO O AMBOS SE QUEDARAN DEBAJO DE LA MESA XD****

- BIEN – Ray se volteo a ver nuevamente a Mariah y la comenzo a besar tiernamente, claro que ella devolvio el beso sin demora alguna. Después de unos cuantos minutos…****

- OIGAN ESTAN BIEN? – Oliver** que ya se comenzaba a preocupar******

- Lo mas probable es que esten mejor que todos nosotros XD – Max****

- Porque lo dices Max? – Tyson que se acercaba comiendo un paquete de papas fritas – ellos estan encerrados en un baño helado, sin comida, mientras que nosotros estabamos jugando y ahora comiendo, porque deberian estar mejor?****

- -__-U – Oliver – se nota que no sabes nada de estas cosas Tyson****

- que cosas? – Tyson****

- mejor dejalo así ^^U – Max****

- …   - Mariah se separo un poco de los labios de Ray – es mejor que salgamos o nos quedaremos debajo de la mesa ^^****

- bien ^^ - ambos se separaron y luego salieron del baño…****

- baya si que era larga tu fantasia Ray – Eddie****

- parece que queria recorrer toda la casa XD – Steve****

- incluyendo el patio XD – Michael****

- ya hablando en serio – Max – en donde es tu fantasia?****

- O_OU – Ray – bueno…   veran…   es…   en…    en…   en…****

- Eso ya lo dijiste – Kai que estaba con una bebida en la mano****

- Ya ok ^^U – Ray ****

- Es en una playa solitaria dentro de la linea del ecuador ^^ - Mariah****

- Arigato por decirles ¬_¬ - Ray****

- :P disculpa – Mariah - ^//^****

- y porque en el ecuador? – Kevin****

- es simple – Kenny – por que dentro de la linea del ecuador el clima es muy calido casi durante todo el año ****

- claro y asi podrias "hacerlo" durante la noche – May****

- O//o que explicita – Ray que estaba notablemente rojo****

- Y con quien seria? – Max****

- Eso no iba en al castigo ¬¬ - Ray****

- De acuerdo ^^U – Max – aunque es algo medio obvio XD. De pronto suena la laptop de Kenny…****

- Hay un mensaje del Sr. D – Kenny revisa su mail – dice que salgamos porque dentro de 5 min estaran los helicópteros afuera****

- Bien entonces eso fue todo – Kai tomando sus cosas – es mejor que vayamos a esperar afuera. Asi cada uno de todos los que estaban en la cabaña fueron tomando sus bolsos y fueron saliendo de la cabaña. Cuando llegaron los helicópteros cada quien comenzo a despedirse…****

- Bien chicos nos veremos – Max – cuidense y recuerden que los…****

- ALL STARS LOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO EN EEUU PARA DARLES UNA LECCION AL MAS PURO ESTILO LAS VEGAS XD – dijieron todos los integrantes antes de subirse, pero faltaba un integrante…****

- Adios Emily – Robert se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mano – te llamare ^^****

- Yo tambien – Emily corrio hasta su helicóptero y este cerro sus puertas y se fue. Luego fue el turno de los japoneses…****

- Adios chicos los voy a extrañar mucho T__T – Tyson que abrasaba a Ray, Kai, Tala y todos los demas chicos - les juro que para la proxima competencia de blade los hare papilla ****

- Para eso primero deberas ponerte a dieta XD – Kevin que se escondía tras Gary****

- YA VERAS PEQUEÑO BAKA – Tyson le gritaba mientras lo perseguia alrededor de Gary****

- Bien creo que es nuestra hora, los vere para la proxima chicos cuidense mucho – Kenny que agarraba a Tyson y se subia al helicóptero…****

- HEY ESPERENME YO ME VOY A JAPÓN!!! – May llegaba corriendo a subirse, cuando lo hizo el helicóptero se fue…****

- Hay viene el nuestro – Tala mirando al cielo****

- Oye Kai porque no te fuiste a Japón? – Ray****

- Porque yo me voy a entrenar con los Demolition Boys – Kai que abrasaba a Alexia****

- Me da la impresión que no te vas para allá solo por eso Kai – Johny****

- Si tal vez – respondio Kai mientras miraba para otra parte****

- Ok nos vamos – Tala se subio seguido de Bra, Alexia y Kai – adios a todos. El helicóptero se fue y llegaba el de los Majestics…****

- Bien nos veremos en la proximo campeonato de blades – Johny se subio…****

- Si cuidense mucho, mandenles saludos a los Darkbladers – Ray****

- Bien se los mandare a nombre de los White Tigers – Oliver que tambien se subia junto con Enrique****

- Y recuerden que algun dia tendran que ir a compatir a Italia y allí los vencere uno a uno o todos juntos me da igual XD – Enrique****

- No cuentes con ello – Lee****

- Adios y sigan entrenando – Robert que se subia al helicóptero y este se iba al momento que llegaba el último…****

- Creo que este es el nuestro chicos – Ray****

- Si, hechare de menos este lugar – Lee****

- Yo también – Mariah decia al momento de subir****

- Tuvimos buenas competencias – Kevin****

- Si – Gary recordando la competencia con Tyson – muy buenas****

- Adios campamento!!! – dijo Ray antes de cerrar la puerta del helicóptero que comenzaba a elevarse al momento que la lluvia aumentaba. Cada quien llego a su casa, todo algo tristes porque el clima les habia arruinado el campamento, y justo cuando la pasaban de maravilla, pero como todo en la vida cada cosa pasa por algo, al día siguiente paso un tifon por ese lugar destrozando casi todo lo que había allí…    EEUU, un mes después…****

- Vaya que si nos salvamos O_O – Michael****

- A la hora que no nos vamos de allí – Eddie – seriamos unos angeles ****

- Si – Emily – pero igual extraño ese lugar****

- Claro allí conociste mejor a tu amor XD – Steve****

- No te burles Steve // - Emily que se retiraba del lugar****

- Apuesto que va a llamar a Robert – Eddie****

- 5 dolares a que si – Michael****

- yo doy 7 – Max****

- NO MOLESTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito Emily desde la habitación de al lado e hizo que todos los chicos se llegaran a caer****

- Oo q-qu-que-que carácter – Michael todo espantado****

- S-s-si-i – Max también espantado. Al otro lado del mundo en Japón…****

- SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! – Tyson****

- Que bueno que estes con tanto animo – Kenny – pense que esa derrota frente a May te desanimaria****

- Ah? – Tyson – yo estoy feliz porque llego la hora de comer ^^****

- -__-U – Kenny y May caen al suelo – QUE NO PUEDES PENSAR EN OTRA COSA????!!!!?!?!?!?!?****

- Emmm…   ^^UUUuuuu – Tyson bien chiquito – nuse ^^UU****

- V__VU – May – este chico no cambia****

- No nunca va a cambiar – Kenny****

- Pero asi y todo igual me quieren ^^ - Tyson recuperando su tamaño normal****

- Tus familiares? – May de modo sarcastico****

- -__- - Tyson en una esquina deprimido – eres una arruina vidas, lo sabias?****

- Si ^^ - May – ya mas de una vez me lo habian dicho****

- Y estas orgullosa? – Tyson aun en su esquina****

- ^_^ SI! – May muy animada****

- - que cruel – Tyson. En europa se encontraba el campeonato europeo en el cual se competia para ver quien seria el mejor beyblader de ese continente…****

- es una lastima que hace un mes eramos grandes amigos y ahora somos rivales – Enrique****

- pero asi esta bien – Kai – ya me estaba aburriendo de no luchar****

- si claro ¬¬ - Johny – ni tu te crees eso****

- ah si? – Kai poniendose frente a frente con Johny – quien lo dice?****

- Lo digo yo tonto – Johny con tono amenasador al igual que Kai****

- Ya, ya, calmense – decia Oliver – no es momento de pelear****

- Claro – Tala – mejor arreglen sus diferencias en el beyestadio****

- Asi sera mas facil y justo ^^ - Bra****

- Ja! – Kai decia mientras era separado por Alexia – a este ya le gane una vez, ganarle otra no sera nada difícil****

- Ah si? – Johny que era separado por Robert – pues ya veremos quien es el que pierde engreido****

- Sin duda seras tú – Kai****

- YA PAREEEEENN!!! – Alexia****

- Oo!!! – Johny y Kai en el suelo****

- Ups disculpen v//v – decia Alexia muy apenada por lo que habia hecho****

- Menos mal que lo hiciste tú – Brian – yo ya los iba a matar****

- ¬¬ - todos ****

- es la verdad – Brian – ya me tenian harto****

- mejor vamos adentro del estadio de Robert – Oliver****

- ok – Todos entraron al estadio. En China habia otra competencia pero esta no era de beyblade…****

- VAMOS TU PUEDES LEE!!! – Kevin gritaba apoyando a su capitan****

- RAY DERROTA A LEE!!! – Mariah animando a su novio****

- LEE ACABA DE GANAR 2 PUNTOS POR ESA PATADA A LA ESPALDA DE RAY – relataba Jack – PERO VEAMOS QUE PASA…    OHHH!!! RAY SE HA RECUPERADO DE UNA FORMA ESPECTACULAR HACIENDOLE UNA FUERTE LLAVE A LEE!!!!****

- VAMOS LEE RINDETE – decia Ray manteniendo preso a Lee con su llave – NO TE SOLTARE HASTA QUE TE RINDAS!!!****

- ESO YA LO VEREMOS!!! – decia Lee mientras intentaba soltarse…****

- LEE ESTA HACIENDO LO POSIBLE PARA SOLTARSE PERO ESA LLAVE ES REALMENTE EFECTIVA – Jack – LEE SE HA LIBERADO Y GOLPEA A RAY CON SU PUÑO PERO RAY LOGRA CUBRIRSE…    SE ESTA POR ACABAR EL TIEMPO Y LEE VA ARRIBA POR UN PUNTO, NINGUNO QUIERE SEDER PUNTOS AL OTRO, NO DESCUIDAN NI PIR UN SEGUNDO SU DEFENSA, PERO…     SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! RAY CON UN MOVIMIENTO MUY RAPIDO LOGRA QUE LEE SE DESCUIDE Y LO GOLPEA CON EL PUÑO EN UN HOMBRO!!!!!!!!. TIN-TIN suena la campana indicando que la pelea a concluido…****

- ESTA PELEA TERMINA EN EMPATE CON UN TOTAL DE 13 PUNTOS PARA LEE – decia el juez – Y 7 PUNTOS PARA RAY, FELICIDADES A LOS DOS.****

- Has mejorado Lee – decia Ray al bajar del ring****

- Y tu también – decia Lee bajando también del ring****

- Pelearon genial chicos – Mariah****

- Es una lastima que todo haya terminado en un empate – Kevin****

- Es mejor asi no se pelearan en un buen tiempo ^^ - Mariah****

- Tengo hambre – Gary. Todos caen al suelo…****

- ^^U eso no es raro Gary – Lee – les propongo algo****

- que? – todos ****

- vamos a la casa de Ray a comer ^^ - Lee****

- Y PORQUE NO MEJOR OFRECES LA TUYA LEE???? – Ray notoriamente enojado****

- ^^U es que la tuya es mas grande – Lee defendiendose****

- v__v – Ray resignado – creo que debere aceptar eso****

- creo que si ^^ - Lee****

- bueno, bueno vamos a mi casa – decia Ray comenzando a caminar hacia su casa seguido de todos los White Tigers. Al llegar a la casa todo comenzaron a cocinar, y en un momento hicieron una guerra de harina y huevos…****

- jajajaja XDD – Lee reía animada mente. De pronto sono el telefono…****

- yo ire a contestar – decia Ray mientras salia de la cocina, tomo el telefono – si diga?****

- Van a tener que comenzar a prepararse chicos para… - decian desde el telefono****

- O_O – Ray no creía lo que oía…****

Que sera lo que escucho Ray? Quieren saber? Entonces deberan dejar reviews para saber si les interesa o no ^^. Este se lo dedico a mis amigas del msn Alexia, Bra, MIsao, Ryoko, Hika, etc…

Arigato por leer mi fic ^_^ 


End file.
